An Unexpected Family
by clickieNE
Summary: This is just another mission according to Neji and Tenten. But when this mission leaves Neji with more problems than ever and Tenten with alot of benefits what can happen? Feelings are tampered with and mood swings are common.NejixTenten, ShikaxIno
1. Just Another Mission

**A/N**

im so sorry for all the editing! everytime i see a flaw i just go crazy nd edit all of them! so sorry agen! this might keep happening so just bear with me.

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto**

Normal P.O.V.

Just Another Mission

It was a damp and dark morning. The kunoichi crouched in the back round, ever observant of her clear-eyed prey below her. Fingering two kunais in her hands she waited expectantly for an opening in which she could attack. Without warning, the brunette flung the kunais at her former teammate. But Neji, as alert as ever, spun on his heel and pulled off his Kaiten. As the chakra built up around him the kunais fell short of his shield and fell to the ground, useless. _Great! I just gave away my position! _Tenten chastised herself but only half-heartedly. She knew she could never best Neji when it came to surprise attacks.

"Found you," a warm voice whispered behind her. Startled, Tenten twisted on the branch unsheathing more kunai to defend herself with. But in the process, she lost her balance and fell off the branch, forty or so feet in the air. Falling, Tenten tried to find her bearings to land on any oncoming branch but gravity was working against her and she couldn't find the strength to twist. She shut her eyes. Protective arms wrapped around her as she fell nearly halfway to the ground. Holding her close to him, Neji jumped from branch to branch making his decent. Inhaling his scent, Tenten clutched his vest and snuggled closer, relishing the brief moment. They reached the ground and Neji let her down.

"Careless," Neji muttered as he looked off towards Konoha, the Hidden Leaf Village, and their home. The brunette stood beside him and watched the sunrise with him. Neji had been chosen as successor of Hyuuga Hiashi, the father of his beloved cousin, Hyuuga Hinata. Because of that, Neji had doubled his training hours in order to prove to the Elders that he had what it took to protect the clan. And as always, his most trusted sparring partner and friend, Tenten, helped him train.

"Are you ready to return? Tsunade-sama called for a briefing." Tenten reminded him. Neji nodded and the two returned to the village. In the early mornings of Konoha, many people were already awake.

"Yo, Tenten, Hyuuga!" Kiba waved and Akamaru barked a greeting. Neji nodded a greeting and Tenten waved back. They passed several other chuunin like themselves and stopped to chat with a few. But no morning was complete without the hyper antics of a certain blonde troublemaker, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey, Hyuuga! Open your eyes a bit! You look a little tired!" Naruto laughed as he scaled by on the rooftops. Tenten smiled in spite of herself.

"Naruto-kun, stop being such a jerk." Tenten scolded as he ran off. She glanced at Hyuuga. He seemed unfazed by Naruto's remark. Why should he? He is the Prodigy of Konoha. A promising Hokage even. But Tenten knew he didn't desire the highest rank of Hokage at all. He wanted to proceed as Head of the Hyuuga Clan and change the fate of the Branch Family, if he could. Tenten remembered the fight Neji had with Naruto four years ago. They had been twelve and already participating in the Chuunin Exams. Naruto had hit a sore spot when he brought up Neji's role in the Hyuuga Clan. Neji was forced to remember that he was a member of the branch family and his only duty in life was to protect the successor of the clam, then Hinata-sama. But four years had past and Neji was the new successor, much to Hinata's delight. And he no longer beheld the burden of the Hyuuga Cursed Seal on his forehead.

By now they had let themselves in to the Hokage Tower where Tsunade-sama's office was. Tsuzune, Tsunade's assistant admitted them after a brief glance. The Hokage had been bent over the paperwork and now straightened up looking at her visitors.

"Neji, Tenten, I have a mission for you." As expected in Konoha, many people submitted requests and had them completed as missions by the many powerful shinobi. This was just another mission for the two. "The Kazekage of the Hidden Village of the Sand had another child." The two exchanged confused glances. The Hidden Village of the Sand was the village where their friends, the Sand Siblings, resided. What sort of mission did Tsunade have to offer them? "The Kazekage had a child. This one is…as he feared….another demon-possessed child. But this child has proved an advantage to him, or so he says. The child's powers are yet unknown but its existence is not. Already other villages have attempted to capture this child as means of a weapon. You should be careful though. The mother and mid-wife died in the process of the birth. And anyone to come within touching-distance had died a horribly painful death." Neji and Tenten exchanged skeptical looks. "No one wishes to go near it. He sends for us to send a pair capable of looking after the child for the time-being. Your mission is to go to the Hidden Village of Sand, retrieve the child, and return here to Konoha with the child safe and sound. As this child is vital to the survival of the Sand Village, I want the two of you to recruit as much shinobi as possible to aid you to during the journey and back. And I advise you…pick pairs that are capable of each other. I don't want the couples to bicker in front of the child and traumatize it in its early life." She laughed to herself and glanced out the window.

"Tsunade-sama, you say "it" like you don't know what gender it is," Neji commented. Tsunade looked back at Neji.

"That's because…," she said quietly. "Nobody outside the village is courageous enough to find out."


	2. Leave Me Alone

**Disclaimer: **i dont own Naruto. if i did...Hinata wouldnt stutter (it gets somewhat annoying writing her lines).

Leave Me Alone- Tenten

Neji and I surveyed the group of couples that stood before us. Sakura and a scowling Sasuke; Hinata and Naruto; and Ino and Shikamaru. Neji sighed.

"Well this isn't the best team we've got but we'll manage." Sasuke scowled even more.

"Watch it, Hyuuga."

"Well, what's this mission about?" His counterpart, Sakura, asked. I explained our mission.

"Urghhh…babies and the Sand…how troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. He had his hands behind his head and he was staring at the clouds again.

"What's the big deal? They're just babies. Just think about this mission like a lesson for our future families," Sakura squealed looking toward Sasuke.

"What family? I don't have one now and I'm not looking forward to starting one either!" Sasuke snapped. Silence met this decree and Sakura looked away pointedly.

"You're such a pessimist, Sasuke. Get over yourself." Ino retorted.

"Aw…come on. We have to be able to work together. Tsunade-sama said to choose compatible pairs…and you guys were the best all together." I told them.

"I-I have…no problem…wi-with the arrangements…," Hinata mumbled. She looked at Naruto and blushed. For once Naruto was quiet and attentive.

"See, that's the spirit I want to see during this mission! If that's all, start packing. We leave at midday." The group traipsed back toward their homes in order to prepare for the upcoming mission.

"What do you think of our team?" Neji asked aloud.

"What do you think…Captain?" I returned.

"Hnn…," Hmmm? Well obviously that's all I'll would get out of him. I should get going home now. I wonder if he ever thinks about our past missions. Does he remember our first mission, along with Lee-kun and Gai Sensei. We were supposed to map out land for a blind smithy. Eleven year old Neji had complained about the simplicity of the task. All he had to do was use his Byakugan to gather in details of the land and Lee and I would map it out according to his instructions. I had tried to convince him that the task was extremely difficult for the blind man and the blind man was very grateful for the work they were completing for him. But Neji had only retorted with an angry, "I'm not the blind one, he is! He doesn't know how lucky he is that I'm helping him!" Looking back, Neji eventually realized that he shouldn't be picky about their missions especially after the Fourth had begun dishing out extra hard missions for them. In the short span of half a year, Neji had matured from a grouchy and conceited boy to a dedicated trainer and compassionate protector to Hinata-chan. In that short span of half a year, I had grown to tolerate him. Now with us being chuunin ninja, we hardly had any missions left together. Although we had trained every morning together since we had been put in the same cell, this was one of the special opportunities in which I would be able to fall asleep next to him at night and wake up with him in the morning.

In a few hours time the group reassembled at the gates of Konoha. At first it was just Neji and me. Neji had wanted to have a last minute spar before leaving Konoha. I forgot through the rush of packing my things. When I got to the meeting place I was thirty minutes late.We would meet the others in less than five minutes.

"Tenten," Neji growled. "You're late."

"I'm sorry!" I was tired from rushing about. "I lost track of time packing and-," But Neji cut in.

"Lost track of time my ass! How could you lose track when you don't have much to pack anyway! Living in that slum of yours…," I could feel my cheeks flush when he attacked my sensitive spot. Living in a low class region of Konoha I was dreadfully sensitive when anyone talked badly about my home.

Once when Kiba has mentioned that even Akamaru was too good to pee in that part of Konoha, I had used him as a punching bag and blamed it on cramps. But when Neji said it, it hurt more than it should have.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

Neji knew he hurt Tenten's feelings. But if she was just going to slow him down as he trained to become the Head than he wasn't going to have anything to do with her.

"Hey, let's go! I can't wait to start on this mission!" Naruto yelled excitedly as he interrupted the tension between them. One after the other, the rest of the group had returned happy, with the exception of Sasuke, to finally have another mission together. At exactly midday they left Konoha gate. Without realizing it, Neji and Tenten had immediately jumped into a race.

"You know," Shikamaru called. "We aren't exactly being chased by enemies yet. You could relax, that is, until we get to the Sand." The two stopped their race and impatiently waited for the rest of their team.

"Hey, what's the big hurry?" Naruto asked. The group had slowed to a walk.

"The sooner we get there to retrieve the child the sooner we can come back home!" Tenten retorted.

Everyone stopped. They were amazed at the bitterness they could hear in her voice. What or who had changed the happy girl in front of them and turned her into an angry and short-tempered person like Sasuke and Neji?

Neji ignored the blatant stares his teammates gave him. He knew they were talking about him and Tenten. About how he was obviously responsible for her moody silence. At first it hadn't bothered him much but eventually he had started to get sick of her smart-ass comebacks.

"Tenten, you should rest awhile. I'll go check how much progress we've made." As he turned to leave he heard the comeback she had muttered so only he had heard.

"Speaking of progress you haven't made much if you're trying to impress you're Elders, seeing as how you're training with the likes of me." Neji had dismissed it as her way of venting her anger and that she would get over it soon enough. But as the day wore on, she kept her distance. And as irritating as it was, Neji felt guilty.

During on of the stops for rest the others began to talk about the tension between Neji and Tenten.

"Something is definitely wrong with her," Ino commented.

"S-she's…not her…c-cheerful self…," Hinata replied, twiddling her fingers again.

"What can we do? I don't like this awkwardness between the two of them. It's just not right." Sakura put in.

"Why don't you guys just drop it?" Sasuke demanded. "If they don't want to talk to each other that's their decision."

"Sasuke, you're a jerk you know that?" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke turned away and stared off into the distance.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Naruto jumped at Sasuke and the two began another one of their fights. As the fight issued behind them the others tried to form a plan on how to fix Neji and Tenten's friendship.

"Who knew they were friends to begin with? Maybe they were just teammates and that's all? It's too troublesome trying to find the solutions to their own problems when we don't even know what's going on!" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Urrgghhh!" The loud scream of frustration was followed by a series of thwacks. Following these sounds the group came to see Tenten flinging countless kunai at a tree. The tree itself was already covered in hundreds of kunai, shuriken, and other various weapons.

Leaning on the side of the tree, Neji watched with an expressionless face. Neji was worried. He knew Tenten when she was angry. If she got really angry she would just scream out and attack anything solid enough to hold her weapons. Seeing her in this state left him unstable. When she wasn't angry with him it was good to know that he was in control. But when she was angry she was also unpredictable. Neji almost worried he wouldn't live to see the morning.

* * *

Tenten

I slept early as everyone was still eating their dinner. I didn't want to face anyone. I knew that if I didn't get my act together then I wouldn't perform well when we got to the Sand. But I knew that the only way I would feel better was if Neji apologized.

Something felt wrong. I woke at at my usual time: early in the morning. Everyone was still sleeping. That's how I preferred it. After getting ready I was about to go meet Neji for our daily morning spar. Oh. Now i remember what's wrong. I'm supposed to be mad at him. Remembering our argument yesterday just brought all those ugly and negative feelings back. Instead of looking for him to spar I distanced myself from the camp and sat down to clean my weapons.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey, get up." That smooth deep voice, that usually made her swoon, this time cut into her heart like a knife. "Let's spar," Tenten ignored her former teammate and continued to clean a windmill shuriken.

"No." Tenten simply said. Neji felt his jaw drop. And Tenten could feel it to. Never in the four years had they known each other had she ever refused a spar with him. And Neji felt himself go mad.

"Tenten, get up. This isn't like you." Tenten bit back an angry retort and grabbed a kunai from the pile beside her.

Tenten heard his exasperated sigh and felt him leave her side. Again. With a sick feeling in her stomach, she threw the kunai in her hand between the trees he had just past. But Neji sensing the kunai turned on his heel and dodged the kunai without much concentration. When upon turning he did not see her gaze he let it go and returned to the camp.

* * *

Tenten

Shikamaru calculated thattheywould reach the Sand village by evening. Everyone thought it was a blessing to finally be in civilization after sleeping on the dirt ground for almost two nights straight. But that also meantthey had to be alert.

"I think this should be our guard. Hinata and Tenten in the front. Hinata could use her Byakugan to warn us of any attacks or traps. Tenten can hold them back with her weapons. Next will be Sasuke and me. Sasuke can cover Hinata and I would be able to slow down the attack. Then it will be Ino and Sakura. They are both equal in strength and abilities. They will help cover the back with Naruto and Neji. Neji using his Byakugan and Naruto is also playing the same role as Sasuke by covering Ino and Sakura. Well, what do you think?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji nodded his approval and everyone fell into formation. As they jumped from tree to tree, Neji used his Byakugan. His eyes fell upon the girl with black hair in buns who led the line. Neji always wondered what she would look like with her hair down. Whenever he, Tenten, and Lee went swimming he always coaxed her to let her hair down. But she had always refused, claiming that it would get in the way if they were ever under attack. But that would mean she had long hair? Long enough to get in her way…

"So you and Tenten, huh?"

Neji snapped out of his Byakugan and looked at the blond shinobi beside him. "Whatsup?"

"Nothing." Neji turned away from Naruto and tried to shut out his annoying questions buthe wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Neji, this is starting to piss me off. Apologize to her and get it over with." Neji still ignored him.

"We're almost there," Hinata called shyly over her shoulder. In a few minutes they stopped at the entrance of the gates. They fell behind Neji as he stepped up to the sand guard.

"What's your business here, ninja of Konoha?" The guard asked suspiciously.

"We ask audience of the Kazekage. I'm sure he wishes to see us." Neji replied. The guard narrowed his eyes at Neji's clear ones.

"We don't have any report of him wanting to see you. You'll have to wait until we're completely sure he wants audience with you. We're not letting you into the village until then." And without another word he turned and retreated inside the entrance of the village.

"Well, that's a big waste of time," Naruto swore loudly. Neji shook his head.

"No matter, we shall wait until they allow us in." With a sigh, the group sat and waited in the shade of a large rock. Here in the village of the Sand, they were in a larger desert; the only shelter where large rocks which provided the shade. Tenten, already bored leapt onto another rock and disappeared. Neji closed his eyes and began to meditate.

"N-neji-niisan….," the small voice caught his attention immediately.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?"

"You…you should a-apologize…to Tenten," Hinata whispered. "She's upset…a-and everyone…i-is worried." That was all she needed to say for at that exact second Neji stood up and leaped over the rock to join Tenten.

"Wow, that was fast," Ino noted. The others agreed in silence.

* * *

Tenten 

Tenten saw a shadow form over her as she sat on her rock glaring at the sky. Without having to look she knew it was Neji.

"Go away." He probably wants to spar again. Well, I'm not giving him the time of day to make him happy. I'm tired of him ordering me around! I'm like his little sparring partner. Spar, spar, spar! That's all he ever thinks about when he's with me! He's so selfish! He-

"I'm sorry."

What did he say?

"What?"

I looked up to see Neji sitting on the tilted rock in front of me. He was looking right into my eyes making me shiver. The wind swept his loose ponytail over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

I searched his eyes for a sign of lies. They were clear, as usual, and it was unnerving staring into them. He didn't look away. His mouth was set into a slight frown. He looked so at ease sitting there looking at me. At me! Not through me, at me! I looked away ashamed. What do I say now? That I forgive him? Sure, I forgive him but I don't want to seem anxious.

"Am I forgiven?"

He sounded so innocent, I could feel my cheeks flush. I sighed loudly and conspicuously.

"Yes, I forgive you," I said looking him in the eye. His lips turned up slightly in a smile.I hardly ever saw him smile except when he was smirking, which was all the time. But seeing him genuinely smile. It lifted was a start!

"You're blushing…," He said, rather loudly. I looked up and almost fell over. He had come closer to me that our noses were almost touching. He was leaning forward on his knees and because the rock was tilting towards my rock he was very, very close. I could feel his breath on my lips. He was so close. I felt my stomach flip.He was way tooclose for comfort! "Am I making you blush?" His brows turned up. He was smirking at me!

"I…I….," I gulped. Why was I stuttering? I looked away irritated. Big mistake. At that moment, a big gust of wind blew through and lifted his long, black hair off his back. It flew in the wind and its movements mesmerized me. Dammit, why can't my hair be pretty like his? To my great annoyance, Neji laughed. "What's so funny?" He teetered on the balls of his feet leaning towards me and at the last minute leaning back. He was making me uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you think so highly of my hair," What? Did I say that out loud! Urrghh, how embarrassing!

"HEY, THEY'RE LETTING US IN! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" The sudden sound startled Neji and he fell forward, his body crashing onto mine. His left hand landed on the space close to my waist, his right hand on my chest , and his lips on mine.

"WHOA! BACK IT UP A BIT AND GO A LITTLE SLOW WILL YA?" Naruto yelled.

"Aw, isn't that so cute?" Sakura gushed

"Love is troublesome…," Shikamaru muttered

"Shikamaru, you're troublesome!" Ino scolded her teammate beside her.

"Umm…uh…Neji-niisan…y-you're still….touching Tenten…," Hinata giggled.

"Hey, Hyuuga and Tenten, huh?" Sasuke, despite of his calm and demean manner, couldn't help but laugh.

HOW HUMILIATING! I pushed Neji off and hid my face in my hands. Through the slits in my fingers I saw Neji turn away from our team and every once in a while glare at Sasuke who couldn't contain his laughter. I groaned with embarrassment.

* * *

Naruto: WHOO HOOOO! NEJI'S PUTTING THE MOVES ON TENTEN! 

Tenten:...

Neji: It wasnt my fault! If you weren't so loud I wouldnt have fallen!

Sasuke: Dont blame Naruto for your own perverted intentions, Hyuuga.

Ino: Give the guy a break! I'm sure it was an accident! Right, Neji?

Sakura: An accident he OBVIOUSLY enjoyed!

Ino: I'm sure he didnt mean to kiss her and grope her! Hey, at least he hasnt used his Byakugan on her yet. Right, Neji?

Neji:...ummm...well yeah but I-

Everone: WHOA! HE ADMITS IT! HE USED THE BYAKUGAN ON TENTEN!

Tenten:...

Neji: No! Let me explain!

Naruto: There's no need to explain how perverted you are, Neji!

**Anyways next chapter is Neji's POV!**


	3. The Kagekaze

**Disclaimer: **i dont own Naruto. if i did...Rock Lee wouldnt wear green spandex. he's a cool character nd all...but the green suit gets to me...

The Kazekage - Neji

"HEY, THEY'RE LETTING US IN! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!"

Naruto's loud voice threw me off balance. I could actually feel my heart fall to the bottom of my stomach as I fell on top of her. Not wanting to injure her I threw out my hands to balance my fall. Due to…ahem…unforeseen circumstances (being in a place covered with sharp rocks!), my hands landed…on her chest…and close to her waist. I could hear the other's sharp comments but all I could concentrate on were her soft lips. Her brown eyes widened in shock as I kissed her (accidentally of course!). But my mind was elsewhere, only when I heard Hinata-sama's voice did I try to get off of her. But Tenten beat me to it by pushing me off herself.

Fast-forwarding to more pressing issues! The guard let us in with a stiff nod and another guard led us through the streets of the Sand Village. Behind me I could hear Ino and Sakura pestering Tenten about our little incident. Even without the Byakugan I knew Sasuke and Naruto were laughing at me.

"Please make yourselves at home...," The guide mumbled. He led us onto a large estate almost as big as the Hyuuga estate. We followed him into a large house which was very well furnished. Servants greeted us at the door and cleaned after Naruto as we walked in.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Kazekage's home. I am Kazekage-sama's assistant. Please wait here while I inform him of your arrival." The assistant scurried away and left us with one of the maids.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Naruto said looking around with awe.

"Hmm," Sasuke grunted.

"I wonder if we know the Kazekage…," Sakura wondered aloud.

"I have a feeling we do know the Kazekage…Why else would he or she come to Konoha Village to ask for help? Ever since the Sasuk-…um…I mean…a few events after the Chuunin Exams…they've formed an alliance with us." Shikamara finished. Everyone knew which events Shikamaru had been about to bring up. During the mission to retrieve Sasuke from the sound nins, the Sand siblings shown up at the right times to help out. The mission had failed but after the second mission Sasuke had the sense beaten into him and had been forced to come home.

"Tenten-chan…th-this portrait…the woman…she…l-looks like you…," Hinata piped up. Immediately everyone's attention turned to the portrait of the woman on the wall. She indeed looked like Tenten. The same brown eyes, the same cheerful smile, but the woman' s hair was down.

"Oh, yes, that is Sabishii-sama. The Kazekage's wife and the mother of…the child," The sudden explanation from the maid startled the shinobi.

"We heard that she died during the birth of the child…," Tenten mentioned. The maid nodded her head sadly.

"Yes, very unfortunate. She was a wonderful woman for the Kazekage. She changed him greatly. It was because of her that he learned to love. The Kazekage took her death very badly. It was a great time of mourning for the village. Everybody loved her. And the poor child…no one talks about it anymore." The guests looked to the maid in confusion. "It's our way. The child is just a sad reminder of the death of our loved one. The child is shunned and neglected. Poor thing," the maid murmured.

"Tenten, are you related to that woman?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject. The blonde could relate to the child. Everyone in the room knew it as well.

"No, I don't think I'm related to her…," Tenten mused. The others turned their attention to the other portraits leaving Tenten and me behind. The woman in the portrait held a startling likeness to Tenten. How would Tenten look if she put her hair down? Would she look the same? No, of course not, Tenten would look even more beautiful than that woman," I thought.

"Do…do you really mean that?"

"Hmm…?"

Wait, what! I turned to Tenten. She had an amused look on her face. "You know, everyone wonders what I look like with my hair down. But you're the first to tell me what you think…,"

I must've had a stupid stare on my face because she giggled and said. "Looks like we're even," Then Tenten's attention turned to something behind me. I whirled to see a blonde with pigtails on either side of her head and a large fan behind her back. She looked the same as before only older. But then again, didn't we all?

"Temari-chan." I greeted her.

"Hyuuga-san." She nodded in acknowledgment. She greeted the others as well. "You're here to see the Kazekage? Please follow me." She turned and we followed, leaving behind the portrait and the creepy maid. Temari led us down several corridors and doors. She had an air of authority about her.

"I'm sorry, but I can only allow the pair originally given the mission. Who would that be?"

"That would be me and Tenten." I told her motioning to Tenten. Temari nodded.

"Life has been very cautions since the death of Sabishii-sama. This is how it must be."

"Aw, that's no fair! I wanna see the Kazekage!" Naruto whined. Their was a loud thump as Sakura and Ino hit Naruto down.

"Naruto, shut up!" They yelled in unison.

Temari stopped in front of a door that was bigger than all the rest we had passed and knocked. Then she opened the doors wide and allowed us in. Inside were two cushions. At the head of the room was a large screen blocking off whoever was behind it. Tenten and I sat on the cushions. Only then did the mysterious Kazekage show himself to us.

"Welcome, shinobi of Konoha," Gaara said.

"Gaara-sama, we've received the information from our Hokage. Is there anything you wish to inform us before we take the child?" Gaara stood up and paced in front of the open window for a while. Finally he answered my question.

"Countless attempts have been made to kidnap Shinrai-chan. Obviously I'm worried not only about her safety but for the safety of my village as well. Shinrai is very important toour survival." Gaara looked back out the window before speaking again. "Just take her away."

"Of course." I got up to leave and Tenten did too. We exited the room and found ourselves alone in the corridor. Tenten exploded.

"So Gaara is the Kazekage! I'd never thought! I wonder how he changed with just that Sabishii woman."

"Tenten, quiet. The walls have ears. Let's find the others before we say anything."

"Oh, of course. I was too loud. Sorry." We wandered the corridor for a while before finding the rest of our team in what looked to be a tea room. Temari was pouring everyone refreshments.

"So, who's the Kazekage? Do we know him? Huh, huh?" Naruto asked noisily.

"I bet its Gaara...," Shikamaru muttered. Everyone looked towards us for verification. I nodded.

"Oh, that's no fair!" Naruto ranted. "We just met him four years ago and he's already Kazekage? That's not fair! And I even beat him during our fight!" THUMP. This time it was Temari who punched Naruto.

"So, the child is Gaara's and Sabishii's?" Sakura asked. Tenten and I accepted tea from Temari.

"Yes." Temari answered sipping her tea.

"Well, he doesn't seem happy about having a child." Tenten pointed out.

"He's not happy about it because…Shinrai is just like her father." Temari sighed.

"What? She doesn't have eyebrows either?" Naruto asked. THUMP. This time it was Shikamaru.

"You mean she has a demon also?" Shikamaru asked. Temari nodded.

"That's why many of our enemies are after her. They found out about Gaara's powers during the Chuunin Exams. They presumably think that Shinrai will have similar traits."

"Our Hokage also told us that anyone who approaches Shinrai dies a terrible death. How the hell are we supposed to take care of it if it's gonna kill us?" Tenten inquired. Temari looked Tenten squarely in the eye.

"I'm sure you have noticed that you strongly resemble Sabishii-sama?" Tenten nodded.

"Gaara strongly feels that Shinrai will take a liking to you as you might remind her of her mother." Tenten gasped. "This is why Gaara specifically requested you from your Hokage. Ino asked the next question.

"How did the others die?"

"It had something to do with the corruption of the vital organs. They died within seconds of touching her."

"How old is she now?" Sasuke asked.

"About three years old."

"Then that means Gaara had her when he was only thirteen or fourteen?" Ino asked shocked. Temari nodded sadly.

"After the Chuunin Exams, our father appointed Gaara as his successor. Almost immediately Gaara became Kazekage. By my and Kankouro's urging, he found a wife and had a child. An heiress, if you will, as his successor." An awkward silence filled the air.

"When will we be able to meet this Shinrai?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara wishes for you to take her as soon as possible. If there are no objections I will give her to you now?" All eyes were on Tenten. She swallowed and nodded slowly.

* * *

Sakura: You're gonna get a kid! I wonder if she's pretty! 

Ino: Aren't you excited mother to be!

Tenten: uhh...um.. sure!

Sasuke: You dont sound very enthused.

Tenten: No, really, I am!

Everyone: Sure, sure.

**Next chapter: the revealance of Gaara's second child! **

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! i probably sound like a dunce when i say this but it makes me so happy when u guys review! i love answering ur questions so if u have any just ask!**

**ItaItaParadise:** yup! bingo! Gaara is the kagekaze! after the chuunin exams he got a little...busy!

**SleeoOeazn: **yup! sasuke and neji both have that im-better-than-everyone-else attitude. which is probably one of the reasons grls literally throw themselves at them.

**Sesshy Freak: **thanks. for those of you who urge me to update, then i'll have u kno i have at least two chapters done already. i just download one at a time so that i can keep the suspenes up!

**unexpection: **thank you so much for ur review! it really helped me work out the kinks in it! i feel so blind! lol. i was going over every inch of it trying to find some flaws nd then u point them all out to me! again THANKS! 


	4. Shinrai and her Luduan

**Disclaimer:i dont own Naruto**

**Shinrai and her Luduan– Tenten**

Temari led us down darker and more deserted corridors. It felt like we were going down to the basement. The farther we went the more claustrophobic I felt. I glanced at Neji. As usual I couldn't read the expression on his face. He didn't meet my eye and only looked straight ahead. The others shuffled behind us not knowing what to expect. And me? I didn't know what the hell to expect. I could die a horrible death today! And no one might be able to save me! I looked at Neji again. And Neji…he'd scorn me for being weak. That accidental kiss a few hours ago… I could feel heat rushing up my cheeks. It was so unexpected! And to think that the others got a kick out of watching us…those perverts! Influenced by none other than Naruto!

"Are you okay, Tenten? You look…angry," Neji said. I opened my eyes. He was looking at me with such concern it unnerved me. Hehe…well not really.

"I'm fine," I said with false cheer. Really…I'm scared to death!

"You don't look okay…," Neji muttered. I pouted.

"A few hours ago you thought I'd look beautiful if I had my hair down. Now I'm just okay?" I whimpered enjoying my given time to irritate him. I could see his brow twitch and relished the image of him struggling to say something angry. He smiled…or tried to anyway.

"That was a few hours ago, Tenten, a lot can change the appearance of an expecting mother,"

"Sami-masen, Tenten-chan, please come this way." Temari held open a door for me to walk through.

"I'm sorry, but only _she _can enter." Temari said sternly as she tried to keep back the others. She closed the door but only half way so everyone could see. The room was dank and dark the slow trickle of water down the walls only made it clear that this environment was very unhealthy for Shinrai-chan. There was a small bed at the far corner of the wall; a small desk occupied the other wall. Various items littered the floor. Broken crayons and old toys.

But the hunched figure on the bed was a horrible sight. The girl of about three years sat on her knees staring at her hands. Pretty black hair fell down to her shoulders and into her eyes. Her skin was pale and she looked small and frightened.

"Shinrai-chan," I called gently to her. The girl's head snapped up and her gazelanded on me. She regarded me with green eyes. Her lips were ruby red and showed signs of her never having smiled. She glared at me a moment as if she couldn't see. So I stepped into the light. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"O-oka-san…,"

I recoiled when she said that. Shinrai thought I was her mother! Then her eyes narrowed and flashed red! I took an involuntary step back. "No…not mother…you're not her…," She turned her back to me and began to talk to the wall. "Oka-san gone…she's dead….she's dead…because…," Shinrai gave a great shudder, gripped the sheets of her bed,and screamed. Her voice was so full of agony and pain it brought tears to my eyes.

"I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER!" I heard a loud thump behind me and turned to see that the only people I thought could save me instead closed the door. Leaving me with the broken child on the bed. I looked back at her. She was tearing at her hair now.

"Shinrai-chan…" I took a step forward. She looked up when I called her name and regarded me with now blue eyes. "I-I know I can't take the place of your mother…but…," I stopped, at a loss of what to say.

"You…want to be my mother…," She asked me with inquiring eyes.

"Your father thinks of you. He wishes for you to be safe. He's asked me to take care of you. Will you let me?" I began walking toward her…slowly until I came up near her bed. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Take me away from here…," she whimpered. She held out her small hand. I smiled and took her hand gently.

Suddenly immense pain clouded my head. Fire licked at my body, singing my flesh, immense pain torturing me. I could still feel her hand around mine. I could hear her moaning through her grief. "Oka-san….Oka-san…," I felt her slump against my body. But the pain never left me. I screamed. The pain was similar to kunai stabbing at me repeatedly. My wounds burned and I felt warm liquid flowing down my arms. The pain was too immense I couldn't see clearly. I heard the door smash in and people crowding the room.

* * *

"Tenten," 

Newfound pain exploded in her head and on her body. She screamed again.

"Tenten!"

Her vision is red. Everywhere she looked, it was red.

Someone grabbed her by her shoulders and screamed her name. With one last wave of fiery pain Tenten forced her eyes open. She was lying on a bed. She held something in her arms. It was the girl, Shinrai. She was unconscious.

"Tenten, are you alright? You were screaming." Tenten looked into clear, concerned orbs. He hadn't let go of her shoulders. His fingers were digging into her skin. It was starting to hurt.

"N-neji-kun…You're hurting me!" He looked flustered, then he let go of her. "Where am I?"

"The infirmary." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall. "What happened to you?"

"I…she-,"Tenten tried to speak, but found thatshe couldn't. Shedidn't want to. It was so painful.

"Never mind, don't waist your breath." The door crashed open and another pair of clear eyes ran in.

"Tenten! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Calm down, Hinata. I'm fine."Thekunoichitried to get up to get a better look at them but Neji pushed her back down.

"No. You're wearing yourself out. You'll be unconscious by the time you sit down."

"Nonsense. You were never this reasonable during training."She got up again. This time he didn't bother to layher back again. The girl inher arms trembled. She opened her eyes. They were pitch black. Against her light complexion she gave off an eerie appearance.

"Shinrai, are you okay?" Tenten asked her gently. She raised her head and looked at the woman holding her. Her small hands raised themselves to her face.

"Look…like…mother." She dropped her hands and looked at Neji and Hinata. "Who are they? They have eyes like mine. But they're only clear…," Hinata and Neji jumped when her eyes flashed red.

"This, Shinrai-chan,"Tenten said gesturing to Neji. "Umm…Neji-san will be your foster father, if that's easy for you to imagine," This earned a glare from Neji. "Until your father thinks that it's safe for you to come back. You already know that you can call me your mother." Then she looked at Hinata. "She is one of the people who will look after you if I'm not able to. Is that okay?" But before she could answer the door opened and this time the whole group came in including Temari.

"What? She hasn't let go of you yet?" Ino asked eyeing Shinrai. Tenten shookher head proudly.

"Temari-san, Tsunade-sama told us that the Kazekage had _another _child. Where's the first?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Temari smiled sadly. "It pains even me to say this. Gaara did have a first child. Sabishii-sama was conceived just a few months after Chuunin exams. But when the baby was born, Gaara…had problems. He couldn't stand the baby. He seemed disgusted that the child was his. He killed the it."

Gasps of disgust filled the room.

"Maybe it's just as well that we take Shinrai away from here!" Ino raged. Temari glared at Ino. Ino glared back. Seeing the two at it brought back memories of when the they constantly quarreled over Shikamaru.

"Umm…I think that I'm better now. We'll leave as soon as possible." Tenten said trying to change the subject.

"If you're really okay we'll leave at dusk." Neji said. Case closed.

* * *

**Tenten**

Night had fallen. We were going back home. I carried Shinrai in my arms as the rest of the group walked in a broken circle around me. Suddenly the wind shifted and Shinrai looked back towards the Kazekage's mansion. She whimpered.

"Oyaji-san…Oyaji-san…," I turned around to look toward the mansion too. And there at the window of the meeting room where Neji and I met him, Gaara watched us leave. He was just like Neji and Sasuke. He didn't let any emotion or expressions show on his face. But I could see in his eyes that he was suffering from heartbreak. All of a sudden Shinrai pushed away from me and began to run back to the mansion.

"Shinrai! Shinrai, come back!" I called to her pushing Shikamaru and Naruto aside. Shinrai ran to the window and another gust of wind swept through the barren area. Sand lifted on its own and formed steps towards the window. Shinrai ran up the steps to the window, her arms outstretched.

"Oyaji-san….Oyaji-san," she cried. When she reached the window, however, Gaara took her into his arms and embraced her as she cried more. The scene was so heart-wrenching I had to look away.

"Th-this…it's just so…sad…," Sakura whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the two jinchuriki.

"Who would've thought that Gaara…of all people…would learn to love…," Ino murmured. Tears spilled over her cheeks and she laid her head on Shikamaru's shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

"This woman…Sabishii…she must be really special…," I murmured.

**Tenten's Dream**

_I'm walking in a hazy mist. I can't see for miles. I feel a tug on my arm and look down to see Shinrai holding my hand. She looksp at me. Her eyes are red. Suddenly she begins to __p__ull me. Through the mist __I still can__'t see where I am go__ing. That was how it went for a few minutes. She pulls me through the mist, her eyes providing some special unknown power. _

"_There…mother…," she pointed ahead and I saw her. Sabishii-sama. She just looked just like she did in the portrait. Her eyes a soft brown color, elaborate curls adorned her head. _

"_Tenten, do you know who I am?" She asked me in such a mesmerizing voice. _

"_Yes, you're Sabishii-sama." She nodded. _

"_Yes, but you're only half right." What? _

"_I-I'm sorry…but how else can I know who you are?" I asked the angelic vision standing before me._

"_Tian-tian." I gasped. How did she know the Chinese pronunciation of my name? "I am not only Sabishii-sama. I am also you." What is she talking about? Suddenly she began to change. Not by appearance, more by the look of wisdom in her eyes. I knew that she was no longer Sabishii-sama but someone else entirely. But I wasn't sure who. _

"_How can you be me? Why do Sabishii-sama and I look alike" _

"_I am both yours and Sabishii's ancestress."_

"_What? So you're saying Sabishii, Shinrai, and I are related?" This is getting too weird!_

"_Not by blood, no. But by roots. By clan. I live in you, I lived in Sabishii, and now I live in Shinrai. Your paths are connected." _

"_So are you saying…that I'm a jinchuriki like Shinrai?" My ancestress smiled at me. _

"_No, you're not. Only Shinrai. In her veins run the blood limit of our clan. Her eyes. They are her power, given to her by her demon or luduan, that allows her to see the truth. With her eyes she can see all. But her power is still weak. In time she will learn to control and use it. Please, Tian-tian, help her. Love her and care for her. Her mother is gone. But she still has you."_

I woke up drenched in sweat. The camp we had set was situated in a small clearing. The small girl was asleep next to me. Her hair covering her face. I tucked her hair behind her ear and covered her with the blanket she shared with me.

"Tenten, are you okay?" Neji jumped down from the branch from which he had been keeping watch. I nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." Neji didn't buy it.

"You looked like you had a nightmare." I raised a brow at him.

"How would you know what I look like when I have a nightmare?" I asked suspiciously. He looked away.

"From all the times I watch you sleep." His voice was soft and quiet. With the light from the fire I could see that he was deep in thought.

"Tenten, get some sleep. Tomorrow we will arrive in Konoha. I expect my uncle will have a field day when he sees us on his doorstep."

"What? What do you mean sees us on his doorstep?" I asked him.

"Where do you think we're gonna live when we get back home?"

"I was going to take Shinrai back to my place." I mumbled.

"No, we're supposed to protect her. You and Shinrai are coming to live with me. We need all the help we can get. The Hyuuga estate is swarming with protection. You know that, Tenten. Besides," he murmured. "You're my wife now. You and our child will come live with me in my home." He returned to his post and left me there, dazed.

Then I decided, that's his way of saying_I love you. _But full of sarcasm of course.


	5. A New Addition to Konoha

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**A New Addition to Konoha**

The next morning, the shinobi all awoke in low spirits. Their thoughts were still drifting on the sad goodbye between a father and his daughter.

"It's so sad. That Sabishii-sama died at such a young age…," Hinata mumbled. They had just finished their breakfast and were now back on the journey to Konoha. Shinrai was still asleep in Tenten's arms.

"How old did she look in portrait?" Ino wondered aloud.

"She looked about fourteen," Shikamaru replied.

"I don't think Gaara would've dated anyone older than him. Then you never know, he could've had the ladies pawning over him when he became Kazekage." Naruto said.

"Naruto, stop being so perverted!" Ino yelled.

"Hey, I can't help but feel a little odd that Gaara managed to find a wife that actually loved him." Naruto protested.

"And she was able to make him love her back. It must've been so troublesome for her." Shikamaru said.

"I wonder how she did it. Teach Gaara how to love." Tenten speculated.

"I wonder if she had anything to do with Shinrai's eyes." Sakura said inspecting Shinrai.

"I'm sure she did." Tenten replied.

"Did you find out whether you and Sabishii are really related?" Naruto asked. Should I tell them, Tenten thought. Shinrai just lost her mother, and then her father. I think need all the help I can get.

"Sabishii and I are related." Tenten finally said. Then everyone stopped almost shocked.

"How do you know this?" Neji asked, thinking it had something to do with her nightmare. Tenten told them about her dream.

"So you and Sabishii and Shinrai all come from the same clan. Why is her eye color constantly changing?" Sasuke asked.

"I think it's her luduan. It allows her to see." Tenten explained everything at the confusion on her friend's faces."The luduan give her excessive power of the eyes. It's almost like the Byakugan except she can't use it of her own free will. Like Gaara's sand. It allows her to see the roots of anything she sets her luduan on. The luduans of our clan range from many different beasts and spirits.Sabishii and I are of the same clan though we don't have a luduan. "

"Wow, that's really cool." Sakura said.

"Hey, now it will be easier to explain Shinrai to everyone! She got her eyes from Neji and her luduan from you, Tenten! Though because of your different origins…let's just say her color-changing traits are a malfunction." Though he had a point nobody bothered to encourage his idea.

They stopped for lunch near midday. They would arrive in Konoha in a few hours. Shinrai was now awake and if anyone became bored they settled to watching her eyes change color. After she caught Naruto staring for the umpteenth time she became annoyed.

"Stop that." She snapped. No one having heard her voice without the stuttering and crying jumped. Sasuke laughed at Naruto as he fell off the tree branch he was sitting on and landed in the camp fire below.

"Shut up, Sasuke, and fight me like a man!" Naruto yelled, deciding to choose a fight with the Uchiha rather than the child who intimidated him.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed suddenly. "Shinrai-chan, I just realized. Naruto is a jinchuriki just like you." Shinrai gave another glance to the blonde that was fighting a losing battle with his teammate.

"I don't care." Tenten secretly smiled inside at Shinrai's laid back attitude. It was really funny hearing a three year old tell off fifteen year old.

After their break they were getting ready to leave when suddenly Sasuke tensed.

"Hey, baka, hurry up. You're making us wait." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, shut up!" Sasuke hissed eyes wide. Alert now, everyone watched Sasuke and prepared for something very bad to happen. "I can sense very immense chakra," Sasuke whispered, Neji's eyes widened in alarm.

"Tenten, go ahead and take Shinrai back to Konoha, Hinata-sama go with her." Neji ordered. Tenten noticed that Shinrai's eyes had turned to a normal brown color, but there was something different about the way it flashed.

"Shinrai, why are your eyes flashing slowly?" Tenten asked the girl in her arms. Shinrai regarded her with her all-knowing eyes.

"Each of the changes has meaning. Right now, my eyes…they can sense that our pursuers are not strong." Relief spread through the once tense shinobi.

"I think I can handle taking Shinrai back myself." Tenten announced. Neji nodded understanding and without hesitation, Tenten took off with Shinrai. The remaining ninja stopped and waited the arrival of their enemy. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan. Sakura and Ino extracted kunai. Naruto and Sasuke looked anywhere but at each other. Out of nowhere hundred of kunai rained down on them. Automatically everyone dodged the weapons and jumped out of the way. Neji however stood his ground.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" Neji spun on his heel and chakra surrounded him as he deflected the kunai. When the assault stopped Neji stood still and waited for the next move. Suddenly a body flew at him and attempted to knock him to the ground. But Neji was ready and immediately engaged in battle stance. As the two began to fight, more shinobi attacked the watching shinobi. Soon everyone was paired up with a teammate and fighting an opponent together. Naruto landed a punch on his opponent and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey, these are kage bunshin!" Naruto explained. Neji had already realized this and used his Byakugan to search out the real enemy. There!

**

* * *

Tenten **

The kunoichi jumped from branch to branch with her young adoptive daughter following her. Tenten prepared to attack or deflect any attack that came her way. She knew she would get toKonohain a little under an hour and tried to pick up the pace to get Shinrai to safety as soon as possible. _BOOM!_ Tenten held her tongue as a scream fought to leave her mouth. Instead she grabbed Shinrai and tried to ignore the explosion she had felt where she left her friends. Trying not to think the worst for her friends, Tenten didn't notice the shinobi in front of her. She just barely managed to dodge the swipe the masked ninja threw at her. Instead she added a spring in her step that allowed her to jump back at the last minute. The faceless ninja watched her.

"Who are you and what do you want," Tenten asked fiercely. The ninja shook its head.

"Who I am does not matter. But what I want is the child." He said looking at Shinrai. Shinrai stared him down unafraid.

"No, you'll have to take her over my dead body," Tenten snarled. The ninja almost jumped up with excitement.

"My pleasure." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then reappeared behind Tenten. With a kunai he made to stab her but Tenten parried it with a kunai of her own. The two struggled to overcome the other but both were equal in strength. Then with a sudden push of power the ninja forced Tenten to step back and over the branch. Falling towards the ground Tenten was forced to remember the memory of when she and Neji were training. She had fallen while extracting her kunai and had shuttled to the ground. But at the last minute Neji had rescued her and caught her before she fell. Now who was going to catch her? Tenten struggled to twist her body to balance but she was a long way from the ground and gravity once more worked against her. Out of habit she closed her eyes and tried to think. But it seemed that dying a horrible death wasn't on her list for the day. Protective arms wrapped around her once again and Tenten opened her eyes to find that her rescuer was again Neji.

"What? But that explosion! Where are-," She stuttered, shocked. Neji set her on the branch beside him.

"That explosion killed the enemy. Everyone is fine." Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Shinrai! Tenten watched with horror as the ninja picked up Shinrai and began to run off with her. But the ninja didn't get far as Shikamaru caught him in his shadow technique. Shikamaru was in very bad shape. He was having trouble breathing and it looked like he was about to collapse. Suddenly his shadow expelled itself from the once frozen kidnapper and Shikamaru collapsed.

"He's run out of chakra!" Tenten screamed. But once again the ninja didn't get far as this time Ino caught him in her art of the valentine technique. Ino looked worse than Shikamaru and she too soon collapsed with exhaustion. Suddenly the ninja instead of trying to run forward leaped high into the air as if to fly out. But then something happened that nobody counted on. The ninja looked into the eyes of the child in his arms. Shinrai's eyes were now completely black. As if lost in the depths of her eyes, the ninja froze an expression of pure terror on his face. He let go of Shinrai and backed away from her. Then with a sudden grip of his chest the ninja fell, finally dead.

Without hesitation Tenten caught up to Shinrai. Inspecting her carefully, Tenten saw no harm had been done to Shinrai.

"Shinrai, you did well!" Sakura exclaimed as she climbed over branches to get to the pair. A beaten Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke followed her.

"You're all okay!" Tenten said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we're fine. But what Shinrai did was awesome!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

The group finally arrived in Konoha. An unconscious Shikamaru and Ino were immediately dispatched to the hospital and the others able to go home. All that was left to be done was report to Tsunade-sama. Neji, Tenten, and Shinrai were immediately brought in to meet her. When the opened the door Tsunade was behind her desk scribbling on some papers. She looked up when the door snapped close. 

"Well, have you completed your mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, we have Tsunade-sama," Tenten informed her cheerfully. "We have the child in our custody and are prepared to keep her until Gaara-sama takes her back." Tsunade nodded in approval and Tenten beamed.

"Well? Where's the child?" Tsunade asked. Tentensmiled and introduced the Hokage to Shinrai.

"Tsunade-sama, this is Shinrai, Gaara-sama's second child." Tsunade took one look at Shinrai and immediately jumped back.

"What's wrong with her! Her eyes! T-they turned red! Is she sick!" Tsunade yelped. Tenten giggled.

"No, Tsunade-sama. That is her blood limit. Tsunade-sama, Shinrai and I are from the same clan from China. We share the same ancestress." Tenten acknowledged.

"Very impressive. Now where do you plan to keep her?" Tsunade asked.

"Tenten and Shinrai are coming to live with the Hyuuga estate." Neji told her. Tsunade brow's raised.

"Then it is official?" Tsunade asked. Neji nodded, but Tenten didn't have the slightest idea what they were talking about. She was also irked to see a slight smile on Tsunade's face.

"What's official?" Tsunade shook her head.

"I'll leave it to Neji to explain it to you, dear. Well, I'm very impressed with your report so you may leave for now." The three made to leave but not before Tsunade wished them luck.

"Luck? With what," Tenten asked. But Neji only shook his head.

* * *

We were finally home. Or at least our new home. The Hyuuga estate looked huge on the outside but nobody knew just how spacious it was until they got inside. Tenten stared wide-eyed at everything as Neji led them to meet Hiashi. Many of Neji's family stared at the girl with buns on her head and the girl with ever changing eyes. But they didn't dare speak up about the oddities. With many watching, Neji approached his uncle. 

"Hiashi-sama, I wish to speak to you alone," Neji said.

"Nonsense, I don't think whatever you have to tell me is so important that the rest of the clan shouldn't hear." Tenten could feel the anger radiating from her teammate. Neji once again requested a private meeting with his uncle. And once again Hiashi refused. Neji was forced to enlighten his news the only way his uncle would hear him. With almost the whole clan there to watch, Neji gritted his teeth and said to his uncle…

"Hiashi-sama, I've found a wife and she's with a child."

A harsh silence swept throughout the room. Shocked faces could be seen everywhere. But it was more obvious on the face of the head of the clan.

"Everyone get out!" People scrambled out of the way and tried to be one of the first to get out. Nobody wanted to test the patience of the head of the clan when he was already angry. Tenten and Shinrai were one of the last ones out. When the doors to the office shut firmly behind them they were immediately bombarded with questions concerning Neji's announcement. But none were able to get their questions answered for suddenly a small and shy girl appeared to help them.

"Please…go away..,"

"Of course, Hinata-sama." They all replied and left the three girls by themselves.

"Thank you, Hinata." Tenten said.

"What's happening?"

"Neji just told your father that we're getting married…," Hinata's eyes widened at the news.

"You are? You're going to be joining our clan!" Hinata clapped her hands in excitement.

"O-oh no! Hinata…please don't…," But Tenten didn't bother to complete her sentence as the whole Hyuuga clan already thought that they were already getting married.

* * *

**Neji**

Hiahsi-sama was very shocked. Of all the people in the Hyuuga clan, he never thought Neji would ever find a woman, get married, and have a child.

"Neji, when did this happen?" Hiashi asked.

"Hiashi-sama, this isn't what you think." Neji promised. "I wanted to tell you alone so I could give you the real truth." And from then on, Neji proceeded to tell Hiashi the complete story, including Tsunade's approval on their story. And soon Hiashi was forced to accept that Neji and Tenten were to be wed.

Tenten, Shinrai, and Hinata were asleep outside the door when it opened and Neji and Hiashi finally stepped out. Hiashi looked on with amusement as Neji attempted to awaken his future wife. When the three girls were awake, Hiashi confided in them the conditions of the situation. Tenten and Neji were still uncomfortable with the fact that they would soon be married.

**

* * *

A/N: hey guys. anyways i dont really like this chapter. i kinda had a mild case of writer's block. nd then preparations for Easter kept me busy. so this is the best i could come up with for now. nd one more thing. Easter break is nearly over for me so i wont be able to dish out more chapters very soon. sorry guys! n e ways i hopeu guys liked this chapter!**


	6. Pleasure and Pain? Bleeaach!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

**Pleasure and Pain? Bleaachh!**

But, Neji," An exasperated Tenten complained. The newly formed family of three were in the kitchen waiting for an famished Shinrai to eat a decent meal since she left the village of the sand. Neji was standing against the wall of the kitchen listening to Tenten freak out. "Why do we have to get married? Why does everyone make a big deal about this? I thought we could just get married without any hassles!" Tenten hastily added as two of Neji's aunties walked in. The first thing Tenten noticed about them is that they were very beautiful. They were both married into the family because their eyes were normal eye colors.

"Tenten, dear, you don't know what you're talking about," one of them explained. She had brown curly hair and green eyes. Tenten knew her to be Yuuka. The other woman, Lei, had wavy black hair and brown eyes. Tenten knew them because they had gone out of their way to introduce themselves and welcome her to the family.

"But don't I have to pass some kind of test?" Tenten asked. The two older women laughed.

"Tenten, in a way you have already passed a test." The girl was confused. She tried to think of any of the past events in which she had passed some kind of test.

"What are you talking about?" She asked finally. Neji's aunties laughed shrilly as if I asked the stupidest question ever. Yuuka, still laughing, walked up to Neji and petted his head. She finally quieted enough to explain to me my predicament.

"Tenten, dear, when a woman joins with a- Oh stop that, Neji, you've both been through it! Don't be so childish!" Yuuka snapped as Neji's face flushed red with embarrassment. "When a woman joins with a Hyuuga, she experiences a night of the utmost pleasurable pain." Yuuka stopped to watch the girl's reaction. Tenten turned a pale color.

"Wha-what?"

Tenten screamed in her mind as the realized that the whole family believed her and Neji…did it! Lei continued Yuuka's explanation.

"If the woman can bear that much pleasure and pain put together, she is already considered strong and powerful enough to bear the next Hyuuga child! Sure, sleeping with another man is pleasure but with a Hyuuga man, well the feeling is extremely gratifying!" Neji's face was so red with embarrassment that his white eyes looked out of place. "And then the Hyuuga clan will need not worry that the next child will be equally powerful as the parents." Yuuka and Lei surveyed Shinrai with great interest. "Wait, how old is your daughter, hmmm?" Tenten regained her composure for the time being.

"She's three years already."

"But then that means that Neji kept her a secret from the clan for three years already?"

"Oh, well actually, her aging process speeds up until now. Due to her blood limit, which comes from my clan." Neji listened in amazement as Tenten lied her way out of their current problem. "The aging process stops at this age because she's now considered able enough to protect herself with her own powers." Tenten finished hoping the aunties would believe her. They did.

"See, that just proves our point! Neji, you chose a strong girl for your wife." Suddenly the two women rushed into my field of vision. "So how did you feel?"

"Huh? F-feel? About what," Tenten asked feeling stupid.

"How did your night with him feel?" Lei asked.

"Huh? I…I uhh…," Tenten didn't know how she was going to lie her way out of this question.

"Aunties, leave her alone. It was her first time! I think it should be kept personal." Neji muttered dragging Tenten out of the kitchen. Shinrai swallowed the last of her meal and hurried out of the kitchen, but not before smiling a cute smile and waving good-bye to her new 'relatives'.

* * *

Neji, Tenten, and Shinrai went to the hospital to visit their teammates, Ino and Shikamaru. All through leaving the Hyuuga estate and arriving at the hospital, many villagers had looked at Shinrai with much interest before looking at the couple behind her and smirking or giggling. Even now at the hospital nurses and med Nins were talking and gossiping. They were very relieved when they finally found Shikamaru and Ino's room.

They were very surprised at what they saw when they pulled back the curtain.

"What? Wh-what are you doing?" Tenten almost screamed. Neji smirked.

"You and Ino, too?" When they opened the curtain they found Shikamaru lying on his bed with a sleeping Ino in his arms. The blanket was covering both of them and they actually looked comfortable.

"Don't look at me like that. She fell asleep on me first!" Shikamaru protested. Suddenly the curtain behind Shinrai got pulled back also and more people filed into the room.

"Shikamaru, you look a little too cozy in there!" Naruto told him THUMP.

"Mind your own business, Naruto." Sakura scolded.

"….," Sasuke remained silent as ever, as did Hinata. Then Naruto turned to Neij and Tenten.

"What's this I hear from almost the whole village that the two of you are getting married?" Naruto asked a ridiculously large smile on his face.

"Oh yes, I've been hearing a lot of that, too." Ino had finally woken up. She took one look at the boy with his arms still around her and blushed. But she didn't move. "I like where I am…," She mumbled.

"Hinata, the soon-to-be newlyweds don't want to give us any info on their wedding. What do you know about it?" Sakura asked Hinata. Hinata blanched as if trying to decide whether to answer or stick with keeping secrets for her cousin and her close friend and soon-to-be cousin-in-law.

"Umm, I think…this marriage…is just a cover…," Hinata said finally. Tenten sighed. Thank you, Hinata!

"I think okaa-sanenjoys this cover. I sawokaa-san andhim on the bed." Shinrai revealed.

"What! Shinrai!" Tenten scolded. She and Neji were both red in the face again. Their friends cracked up so loudly a nurse in the next room had to come in and silence them.

"Please, this is a hospital. Can't you keep it down?" The ninja shut their mouths but as soon as the nurse left, they all smiled big evil smiles.

"It was Neji's cousins! They were spying on us! I swear it was a cover!" Tenten shrieked shrilly.

"Well, seeing," laughter. "As how-," more laughter. "they're related t-to-," unstoppable laughter. "Neji...," Naruto managed to choke out.

"Face it. The two of you are in love. And you're going to be married soon! Can I be your bridesmaid, Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Weddings are troublesome…," Shikamaru muttered. Ino turned her head and looked at him, leaning her head on his chest.

"You don't really mean that do you, Shika?" Ino asked. Sasuke smirked at the flushed face of Neji.

"So, you're finally deciding to settle down, Hyuuga?"

Flashback

_Tenten watched Shinrai fall asleep in her own room. After a few minutes Tenten got up and left her in her room quietly, not wanting to disturb the now sleeping child, and walked out into the balcony of the bedroom that she and Neji shared. _

_Neji walked into his new home after another long meeting with Hiashi-sama and the Elders. Then he felt the immense chakra. He felt he was being watched. Activating his Byakugan he zoomed in on Tenten in Shinrai's room. He watched as she left and made her way to the balcony of their bedroom. She probably can't even sense them, Neji thought. He knew it was his perverted cousins trying to see whether he was really getting married. Neji deactivated the Byakugan and walked into his bedroom. He saw Tenten leaning against the railing, wearing only a white robe after her shower._

_Walking quietly up to her so as not to startle her, Neji slipped his arms around her slim waist. She jumped in his arms and Neji knew she would've screamed but he was ready for her reaction. In a swift movement, Neji pressed his lips against hers, looking into her eyes, trying to send the message that he was acting out their cover. Tenten looked amazed, shocked almost. Neji thought she would faint before she understood his message. But instead she began to participate. She twisted in his arms so that they were now facing to each other and she slid her arms loosely over his shoulders, deepening their kiss. _

_Half an hour later, they were still glued by the mouth. Except now they were on the bed. And still they shared their sweet kiss, passionate, fiery, and full of desire. Thatpowerful feeling of chakra disappeared and Neji hesitated. He looked down at the girl lying beneath him. She was staring at him with her beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that he'd seen everyday since they were twelve but never got lost in…until now. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and shoulder, breathing deeply. _

"_Why am I still here with her?" Neji thought to himself. "It's for our cover, that's why!" Leave. Leave now! But Neji didn't. Instead, he looked into her eyes. She looked back at him. Then her hands pulled his neck closer to her and their lips met again. "Why is she doing this to me? Does she really believe that I kissed her because I wanted to? Reluctantly, Neji pulled away from her and looked into her eyes again. This time he could see in here eyes, surprise, pleading ness, and understanding. Surprise that he had stopped, her eyes pleading that he kiss her again, and understanding that he didn't understand his own feelings. Her robe lay half open from his sudden movement and Neji looked away. He moved from the bed and after looking at her one last time, left her. _

_Tenten sat up, straightened her robe, and contemplating what had just happened. They had just spent the good half of thirty minutes kissing. "Maybe I should tell him later," Tenten thought aloud. For Tenten knew she was being watched. That's why she had gone to the balcony. To pinpoint their exact location. She heard Neji coming into their room and joining her at the balcony. But she hadn't gambled on him sliding his protective arms around her for the third time. Honestly, she had panicked. She had looked into his eyes and felt her own widen as his mouth crushed hers. It had been so sweet and so sudden. She suddenly forgot all about the intruders and let herself go. But she too had felt the absence of his cousins, but not wanting to stop had pulled Neji back to her. Now he was gone. Ironically she remembered the satisfaction and pleasure of being in his arms. And the pain of watching him leave._

_Neji returned later that night after being by his self. He hoped that if he returned late enough, Tenten would already be asleep. She was. He got into bed with her but slept with his back turned to her. He caused enough trouble already. _

* * *

**A/N: i kno this is a really short chapter but this is what i could come up with for today! n e ways hope u liked it! even tho it was a little mushy...**


	7. A Fight to be Accepted

**Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto**

**Hiashi and Tenten**

**A Fight to be Accepted**

Tenten knelt on a soft cushion watching Shinrai play with random toys beside her.

"You understand why you are here, don't you?" Hiashi-sama asked. Tenten focused her attention into his clear ones.

"Yes, sir."

"Then you understand what kind of plight you are in?"

"Yes, sir."

Hiashi nodded. "You see we have a minor problem. You're sudden involvement with the clan has most of its members suspicious." Tenten looked confused. "The Elders wish to see you fight a match against a Hyuuga." Tenten gasped. A look of fear crept onto her face.

"With all due respect, Hiashi-sama, I may be a kunoichi but I'm not stupid. I know when my opponent is too strong for me. I know I can't defeat a Hyuuga!"Tenten wailed.

Hiashi understood.

"This is why you must fight, Hinata. You know as well as I do that she isn't as strong as a Hyuuga should be. Fighting her will allow you to find acceptance into this family without suspicion. Then no one will be doubtful of your abilities. You know this is the best for Shinrai?" Tenten glanced at her adoptive daughter who sat beside her.

"Yes, I do sir."

"Good. Then you must fight her and defeat her, and it will all be arranged.That is all. You may go."

With a sigh, Tenten took Shinrai and led her out of the clan head's office. It had been about a week since she had come to live with the Hyuuga clan. Most of the time the members ignored her. Tenten was fine with it because it allowed her to be herself. But having to challenge Hinata, the clan's former heiress, was just seeking attention. Tenten stopped. She looked around. And around. And she knew she'd gotten herself lost. The walls were bare except for family pictures and weapons hanging on the walls. Shinrai examined an ancient senbon lying on a table.

"Great. Where the hell am I?" Tenten muttered. The door to her left flew open. A girl who looked about fourteen stumbled out. Looking in through the door, Tenten glimpsed at least a dozen more girls grouped inside. Upon seeing her the girls quieted and began gossiping amongst themselves.

"Look! There she is!"

"Hey, that's the girl Neji is marrying!"

"Is that her? She looks so plain, but their daughter is pretty enough…,"

"Well, duh! I mean Neji _is _her father!"

* * *

I desperately tried to shut out all the voices.Iwas about to turn around to leave when a hand gripped my wrist. It was the girlI had seen earlier. 

"Hi, I'm Kaoru. I'm Neji's cousin. You must be Tenten, the girl he's going to marry," She said all this in one breath. The girl had light brown hair that lay braided on her shoulder. She was a little shorter than me."All of us are part of the Hyuuga clan, though some of us by blood others by marriage."

Looking around,I saw that only a few of the girls had the Hyuuga eyes and the others average eyes. When they metmy eyes, most raised their hands to wave and smile. I nodded in acknowledgement. However, there was one girl who didn't smile when she looked atme. Or rather, this girl glared. This one had beautiful jet black hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a light green and she had pale yet illumine skin. Even though she shot angry looks at me, she still managed to look very pretty.

"Oh, that's Yuri. Don't mind her." Then Kaoru leaned in closer to whisper in my ear. "She's just really angry because she found out that you're marrying Neji."

"Wha?" This immediately came out of shock. Kaoru smiled.

"You know, before you came along, it looked like Yuri was going to marry Neji. They were really close when they were young. But ever since Neji graduated from the ninja academy and was assigned his team, he started neglecting Yuri."_That's the year Neji and me met..._

"Sure, they still talk time to time but Yuri's a bit paranoid because it seems like Neji doesn't even want to talk to her anymore." Without meaning to, I found herself walking amidst the teenagers and other young girls to stand right in front of the raven beauty.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this kind of treatment from you, plus I don't even know you, so you'd best save your sour face for the wedding." I growled.

I heard shocked gasps and murmuring sweep around the room. I was so aggravated with those furious looks she kept looking at me with that I just snapped! The girl in front of me didn't panic or freak out. She just stood up and faced me. Yuri was just an inch or so taller than me but she looked a bit intimidating.

"You'd better not fcuking touch me!" She warned. I did the very thing everyone expected me to do. I poked her hard on the nose, just between her eyes.

"Get this through your thick skull. I don't care who you are. But get give me a reason to hurt you and I swear to Konoha I will!" I said to her.

Yuri's eyes widened with rage and her brows furrowed. Then raising her hand she slapped me hard. I literally felt my eyes dance around in their sockets from the force of the slap. I immediately felt an ounce of respect for her. This girl has a strong backhand! She raised her hand to slap me again. As if the first one had no effect! But something…or rather someone stopped her cold.

"Yuri, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Eyes widening in shock she turned to meet the cold eyes of my fiancé. He leaned against the doorframe as if watching a show. Shinrai ran to hug his leg.

"Oh, there he is!"

"Isn't that cute? Oh, he and his daughter look so alike!"

I could hear the whispers as if they were being said to my face.

_If only they knew the truth._

"N-neji-kun…I…," Yuri began to stutter. Neji strode forward to stand beside me. His eyes seemed to burn holes through Yuri's heart. She seems so lovesick.

"Let this be a warning to all of you. Raise a hand to Tenten again…and you'll have not only her to answer to. You'll also have me."

Then he grabbed my hand and led me back to the front of the room. I couldn't help but smirk at Yuri. Neji stopped to pick up Shinrai from the floor and give her to Kaoru.

"Kaoru, please watch over Shinrai for us. We'll be busy for awhile." I waited for Neji to walk out first so I could follow him, but instead he did a very gentlemanly thing. He took my hand again and intertwined his fingers with mine and led me out the door. We began to walk…or stroll along for awhile before I began to wonder where we were going in the first place.

"Uh…Neji…where are we going?" I looked at him as he led me.

"You're going to be challenging Hinata. I'm going to train you."

_More training! _

* * *

Neji and I were now in the middle of an empty court, just beginning a match. 

I put all my strength into my legs as I leaped high into the air and performed the familiar hand seals. Then I released my scrolls and smeared them with my blood. "Shoshoryu!" Immediately all kinds of weapons from senbon, to katanas, to kunai showered from the scrolls. They rained down on Neji as hr began to perform his Kaiten. But he didn't turn. He didn't spin. Instead he jumped back and dodged each weapon as they fell. _Why isn't he using his Kaiten? _

I jumped for the nearest branch and hid myself in its leaves. I waited until Neji stood still. He looked around for me with his Byakugan.

"That was fine. But don't use you're trump card for your first move. Come again." I attacked with my kunai in hand and flung them out at him. Keeping a slower pace than usual, he blocked the attack and dodged some at the last minute.

About two hours later, I collapsed on the dirt. _Neji always manages to make training a living hell!_ Although he did keep up such a slow pace he was starting to make clumsy mistakes. But I still felt wiped out! A shadow fell over me as Neji looked at me.

"You did fine, Tenten. Better than I expected." I felt myself smile a huge smile. This was one of those rare times that he ever complimented me!

"You did notice that I moved very clumsily today?"

"Umm…yeah…,"

"That is the pace that Hinata works in. If you were able to handle today you're sure to beat her tomorrow."

"What! The match is tomorrow!" Neji looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Yes, it is."

"Oh….Neji, how come it's easier for you to talk about defeating Hinata when the two of you are blood relatives? I mean, honestly, I don't want to hurt her." Neji shook his head.

"Only the weak let emotions and personal relations get in their way. I think of whoever my opponent is as an enemy and nothing more. Hinata should be nothing more than an enemy for you."

* * *

Later that night Tenten was already in bed. She was thinking about the oncoming match with Hinata. She hadn't seen Hinata since she'd welcomed her and Shinrai to the clan. What did Hinata think about all of this? Tenten was almost asleep when she heard the door open. She knew it was Neji so she only snuggled deeper into the covers for some warmth. The bed shifted as her counter part slid in and she nearly jumped a mile when he slid his arms around her. 

"Neji…what are you doing?" Tenten asked sleepily.

"I just want to hold you for tonight. Tomorrow night you may be covered with cuts, scars, and bruises that it'll probably take a while for your skin to be this smooth." Tenten felt rather than heard his soothing chuckle for it reverberated in his chest. She fell asleep that night to the steady lullaby of his heart beating.

_the next morning_

Tenten leaned against the balcony. She didn't feel like eating. She knew she wouldn't have been able to fall asleep if Neji hadn't held her that night. She knew she was going to fight Hinata soon.

"Tenten, are you ready?" Neji asked.

"Yeah…,"

They walked down to the court where the match would take place. It was already filling up with an audience. Tenten could see a familiar head of jet black hair. It was Yuri. Tenten felt Neji's hand tighten around her waist. She followed him to the stands where Hiashi and Hanabi were sitting.

"Tenten, I hope you're ready for today." Hiashi said. Tenten nodded nervously. "Good luck," Tenten nodded and turned towards the court. Hinata was already waiting there for her. She waved shyly. Tenten waved back.

"Tenten, be careful out there," Neji warned. Tenten turned to him and looked up at him. "Although she doesn't look it, she too has improved." Tenten nodded but before she stepped onto the arena, she was sure she felt Neji's lips brush her cheek.

She stepped forward and met Hinata at the middle. The stands were already calling the match in favor of Hinata. They stood opposite each other as Hiashi announced the match.

"Hyuuga, today is a match between one of our own and one who will soon be our own. She has already passed this so called test our women gossip about," Men and women laughed. "But still you think she is weak. So now, she will challenge our former heiress in a fair match, Hyuuga Hinata versus Tenten." A round of applause. With a nod from Hiashi the match began.

Hinata rushed at Tenten. Tenten somewhat prepared charged and flung shuriken at Hinata. Pulling a kunai from her pouch, Hinata deflected each kunai and was soon very close to Tenten. But when Hinata got close enough, Tenten leaped into the air and jumped over Hinata. In her moment of momentum Tenten flipped and flung a shower of kunai at Hinata. She was just as clumsy and slow as Neji predicted. She dodged most of them but Tenten officially won for being the first to draw blood. Tenten landed on her feet and straightened up. But she miscalculated and was too slow to react to the speed of her opponent.

When she was distracted, Tenten jumped into the branches of the nearest tree and set up her trap. Hinata spotted her in less than a second.

Twitching her fingers she sent a wave of weapons upon Hinata. Hinata dodged them at a slow pace. In mid-jump she sent the second wave of weapons. Hinata dodged most of these too. Hinata was almost at the tree. Taking a chance, Tenten performed the hand seals and bit her thumb. She soared off the branch above Hinata and unwinded her scrolls. "Shoshoryu!" Rising Twin Dragons! More weapons showered upon Hinata as Tenten herself flipped over her. Tenten landed on her feet and turned to see Hinata desperately dodging the weapons. Then out of nowhere Hinata caught up with her with such speed Tenten was momentarily shocked. But she caught herself in time and was able to block Hinata's oncoming punch. With her free hand Tenten punched at Hinata with all her might just as Hinata did the same. Tenten's fist made contact with Hinata's cheek and Hinata's punch to her stomach made her double-up. They flew back from the force. Tenten couched up thick warm blood as she hit the ground and Hinata smashed into a tree.

From the sidelines Neji stood up so abruptly it made Hiashi wonder if this marriage really was a cover. Shinrai hugged his sleeve as he looked on, worrying about his fiancé.

Tenten panted and struggled to sit up, she could already hear Hinata running after her. Her instincts told her to grab the katana lying in front of her. Tenten picked up the katana and swung it over her head to block the strike of one of her own katanas that Hinata was using. Metal rang on metal as they both struggled to overpower the other. Tenten could see the focus in Hinata's eyes. Hinata slid her blade down Tenten's and pushed off making Tenten lose her balance. Hinata took advantage of the moment and began pushing Tenten into defense. Suddenly the blade swung extremely close to Tenten that it slashed the ties holding up her hair. The ties snapped and Tenten's hair fell down around her shoulders and framed her face.It grazed the small of her back swinging with every move she made. Tenten paid no attention to it.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho," Sixty-four Strikes! Tenten gasped as Hinata attacked her tenketsu. The pain was just as familiar as the one Neji always inflicted but more bearable. Hinata was holding back. Taking advantage of the hesitancy between the last two strikes, Tenten leaped back and flung more shuriken at Hinata.

Attack after attack ran on Tenten as she looked for an opening. She found one lying in back of her. As Hinata paused to fix her grip on the hilt, Tenten bent back until her hand was firmly on the ground behind her. She kicked off from her feet and pulled through a back walk-over to land right before the second sword on the ground. Picking it up Tenten fell into a double strike mode, she now had the advantage of two weapons. Hinata reached into her pouch and threw shuriken and kunai at Tenten. Tenten deflected each one with accuracy. But as she was distracted, she only saw a black blur as Hinata charged forward and brought the blade down on Tenten.

Tenten only had time to jump back as the tip of the blade cut through her shirt, starting from the button and ripping her shirt in half down to the hem, exposing Tenten's front and undergarments. Men whistled in the sidelines. Bristling, Tenten crossed her blades so that they formed a cross and used them to trap Hinata's blade then twisting so the katana flew out of Hinata's hands and landed out of reach. Tenten then positioned the blades close to Hinata's throat making it clear that one move could end her. Hiashi recognized Tenten as the winner of the bout!

Tenten lowered her blades and took her scrolls out. In a puff of smoke all the weapons littering the ground were gone. Tenten glanced at Hinata for a reaction. Hinata, albeit the loss, smiled; Tenten returned the smile as Hiashi and Neji met them in the center of the court.

"Hyuuga men and women, you saw for yourself the ability of Tenten. She is recognized as the winner of this challenge." The audience applauded for the show that bothkunoichi performed.

Tenten had completely forgotten about her ripped shirt until Neji wrapped a robe around her so only he could watch as she took off her ruined shirt. She blushed when his eyes swept down her body. She could hear the audience whistling and catcalling again. Neji smirked.

"Don't worry, we've done this before, haven't we?" He said referring to the test that Tenten supposedly took. Tenten laughed and it made Neji's heart flutter. He noticed her hair. She's exceedingly beautiful, more radiant than that woman in the portrait.

"Neji, why are you staring at me? The match is over," Tenten said laughing again. She was now wearing the robe over her pants.She stopped when Neji rested his forehead against hers, pushing her headband out of the way.

"N-neji…,"

He was close to her again. Just like before in the village of the sand. Except this time he didn't care if anyone was watching. He isn't embarrassed like before. Tenten stared into his clear eyes. They were so mesmerizing. Like his hair. This thought suddenly made Tenten giggle. Tenten knew she looked terrible when she laughed hard and instead of backing away from him, Tenten pushed her face into his chest, breathing in his scent, clutching his Hyuuga robe. She smiled feeling so right as his arms circled her body. It felt so right.

* * *

Tenten was in a meeting with Neji and Hiashi. The two men had just met with the Elders and were now relaying the situation with Tenten. 

"There's going to be a banquet, an annual gathering, if you will." Hiashi informed her. "Hyuuga from all over the country will come to Konoha to meet up with family. We have a banquet only once a year. In a few days time, there will be a grand dinner. They will make peace with Neji as the successor of the head of the clan, just as they did last year. We will also use that time to formally and officially welcome you to the clan." Tenten nodded.

_This is really happening! Neji and I are really going to get married! If anyone had asked me five years ago who I would marry, I'd have told them I would never marry! And look at me now…_

"Tenten, I expect you'll be busy for the next few days so I won't be bothering you much." Hiashi said, snapping Tenten back to reality.

"Wha-what, am I going to be doing?" Tenten asked stupidly.

"Tenten, you're going to be learning proper etiquette. And I will be teaching you." Neji said smirking at her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this update took so long! school started and so i have very little time to write these fics. Anyways, i hope the fighting scene wasnt too short or confusing. anyway please review!**

**OH YEAH! my team won 3 our of four rugby games! oh yeah! **


	8. Etiquette and their Bad Habits

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto **

**Tenten**

**Etiquette and their Bad Habits**

_Tenten woke up o find her fiancé missing. "He's probably at another of his endless meetings," She got up and went to her daughter's room and was met with an empty bed. _

"_Shinrai?" Tenten called. She checked under the bed and in the closet. Then she combed out the whole room, but Shinrai was nowhere to be found. She began to look throughout the rest of the house but to her dismay could not find the three year old anywhere. She began to panic. _

"_Where is she! Where can she be! I…I need help! Neji!" _

_Running out of the front door, Tenten sped through various halls and corridors. As if her feet knew where to take her she found herself in front of a large oak door. Somehow she knew this was where the Elders had their meetings. She heard a number of voices inside and among them Neji's soothing voice._

"_Neji!" Tenten screamed for him as she pushed through the doors. She found herself in a small room. In front of her was a long table where men and women, all Hyuuga, stared back at her with angry eyes. In the middle of the room kneeling on a tatami mat was Neji. He stood up upon seeing her._

"_Neji! Shinrai! S-she's g-gone! I c-can't... find... her!" Tenten sobbed. She ran into Neji's open arms and cried into his Hyuuga robe. _

"_I can see her," The Hyuuga holding her said quietly. Tenten looked up at him, distressed. _

"_What? W-where…where is she?" _

"_She's leaving. She's running away. She's going back…to him." Neji said staring through the walls. _

"_She's never coming back" _

The brunette woke up with a start. She was drenched in sweat. The spot on the bed next to her was empty. Jumping up she ran into Shinrai's room next door and a wave of relief washed over her as she set her eyes on Shinrai's sleeping form. Sitting on the bed, Tenten stroked her forehead and kissed her cheek.

"It was just a dream...,"

Absent-mindedly Tenten glanced at the clock on Shinrai's bedside table. It was 9:07 am.

"Neji said to meet him at 9 sharp! Geez, he's gonna freak!"

Hurriedly, Tenten rushed out of the room and out the front door. Seeing a maid in the hall she asked her to watch over Shinrai before rushing around the corner. Running and running, Tenten struggled to remember where she was supposed to meet Neji. But no matter which corridor she took which maid she asked for directions, she couldn't find her way. _I'm lost again, dammit!_

"Aww…the poor thing's lost." _Umm...didn't I just say that?_

A voice dripping with sarcasm gave Tenten concrete assurance of who it belonged to. Tenten turned to come face to face with Yuri.

"Go away. I don't have time to humor you." Tenten said walking away from her. But Tenten was very aware that Yuri was still following her.

"What do you want?" Tenten asked aggravated.

"You're looking for Neji-kun, right?" Tenten's eyes narrowed. "I know where he is. Please allow me to show you." Yuri grabbed Tenten's hand and began to pull her along another hallway, her dark hair rippling as she walked. Tenten scowled. She didn't warm up to the idea of relying on Yuri for help but she had no choice. Neji wouldn't be happy if she were any later. Yuri stopped in front of a door.

"Here, just keep walking down until you get to the fifth door on the left. He's in there." Then Yuri left her alone. Looking down the hallway, it was brightly lit and the walls were a light color. Tenten counted the doors until she got to the fifth one. Should I knock, the girl wondered. Making up her mind, she raised her fist and knocked before entering.

The home complex was just like hers, but just a little messier. Clothes were strewn about the floor and in the hallways leading to the bedroom and kitchen. The room looked like it had been used recently.

**Tenten**

"Hello? Neji?" No answer. "Well, I might as well wait," I sat down on the couch set in the middle of the room. After thirty minutes in which I nearly fell asleep a door opened. Opening my eyes, I nearly jumped out of my skin as a boy probably just a few years older than me walked in from the shadows. I froze. I didn't have to have Byakugan to know that the lower half of his body – which thank God was covered in shadow! – was completely naked!

"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" He grabbed a robe from a chair and covered himself in it. Then he came closer. His face softened as he looked at me. "Hey, you're pretty cute." He smiled; and came closer, until he was right in front of me. Should I hit him? No, he's obviously too strong for me. Should I scream? No way! Then that fight with Hinata all would have been for nothing! The Hyuuga will believe I'm really a scared little girl inside! Maybe I'll wait until things get really out of hand…As if things weren't already out of hand! He was by now really close! I automatically stepped back, but he just followed. I kept backing up and he kept stepping up until I felt a cold smooth surface against my back. I'm trapped! This complete stranger put his arms on the wall on either side of me so that I had nowhere to go. He smiled at me and leaned closer. Get away from me, pervert!

"What the hell is going on here?"

Relief spread through my body. I turned to the doorway and saw Neji standing, waiting for an explanation. The bitch, Yuri, was standing behind him. When she saw me she started smirking. _One day I'm going to get even with her, I swear it!_ The gropy-hand man got off me and turned to face Neji.

"Good morning, Neji-sama,"

"What are you doing?" Neji's steel eyes penetrated anything else. But the pervert just glanced at me.

"Just making myself at home really," He smirked at me. I glared at him with all my anger rushing through my veins.

"Mizu-san, don't you know who she is!" Yuri burst out pointing at me. _I'll teach that girl to point! _

"I dunno. Some servant who's being lazy and looking for some fun is my bet," Mizu said shrugging. _What a man-whore! _

"She's Neji-sama's fiancé!"

Mizu's eyes widened in shock."What? Well you can't blame me! I just got back from a mission so I don't know what's been going on for the past two weeks! Wow, Neji's getting married!" He bowed respectfully to Neji. "Neji-sama, forgive me." Then he turned to me and bowed also. "And I apologize to you, as well." _Formalities embarrass me._

Neji mumbled something about pervertedness and left. I followed keeping well away from Yuri. Yuri tried to walk away but a cold grip on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"I told you-," Neji started but Yuri interrupted.

"I didn't do anything wrong! You said so yourself, if anyone should raise a finger against her they would pay. But I didn't raise a finger!" Yuri smiled triumphantly. Neji stared her down.

"Next time something like this happens, I will personally ask you to leave this clan." These words made Yuri's eyes mist over. She looked down shamefully. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Deep down inside, I knew I didn't do anything wrong. But I couldn't help but feel that I had interfered with something. Kaoru told me that Neji and Yuri had a really close relationship. They were almost married! And then here I come and take Neji away from her. Oh well, I'll worry about her in another lifetime. My lifetime is too precious to be worried about her. I followed Neji down more countless corridors and hallways. Then Neji opened the door to a sitting room. The tables had been pushed against the wall and a stereo played soft music. Neji faced me and we began my lessons for proper etiquette.

**Neji and Tenten**

"Alright, the proper way to greet someone, a male, of higher or equal ranks; offer them your hand and nod just slightly." Neij spoke in a monotone as if he taught this everyday. Tenten nodded and demonstrated when Neji pretended to greet her. "There's really no chance that you'd meet someone with a higher rank than you. You're already one of the highest ranks in clan."

"Really? What's that?" Tenten asked.

"Wife to the successor of the head of the clan."

"Oh."

"Tenten, chin up!"

"Relax your shoulders."

"Don't smile."

"Neji, wait! I can't do it! I get dizzy every time I have to walk properly. My legs ache when I have to sit like this for so long!" Tenten yelled in frustration. Neji smirked.

"Did I mention you'll also have to accept a dance from every illegible bachelor at the banquet." Tenten paled and almost fainted.

"B-but…Neji…I cant…dance…," Tenten mumbled lamely. Her cheeks flushed.

"Then I'll have to teach you." Neji replied.

"Umm…okay," Tenten said nervously. Neji stepped closer to her and took her left hand and put their palms in together, intertwining their fingers. Then he took Tenten's right hand and placed it firmly on his shoulder. Last he placed his right hand on her waist, just on her hip. "Neji, I don't know what to do,"

"Just follow what I say. Right foot back…left foot side…close," Neji murmured as Tenten moved her feet. _Who would've thought? The great Hyuuga Neji can dance! _After they completed the basic move it became easier for Tenten to perform the steps from memory rather than learning the whole dance by heart. Then Neji tried a whole new different move altogether.

In one swift movement, Neji's hand moved from Tenten's waist and slid to the small of her back, pulling her as close to him as she could get. Neji stared down at her leaving shivers down her spine. They stayed like that for what felt like eternity. Then Neji leaned in towards Tenten's face. _Should I do something? Should I stop and tell him we're getting way off subject like a good little student? Maybe I should hit him? No, I might piss him off…_

_­_Instead Tenten closed her eyes and waited for that kiss from Neji that she always expected to be so sweet. She waited and waited...but her kiss never came. Opening her eyes she saw that Neji was staring at her…but now with a somewhat uninterested expression. Neji let her go and looked away.

"Forget it," he muttered and turned around to leave.

_What? 'Forget it'? Neji was just about to kiss me! I'm not about to forget it!_

"Wait, why'd you stop?" Tenten asked, realizing too late what she had said out loud. Neji was almost at the door. "What did I do again? Or does this have something to do with that Mizu person," Tenten said.

"You were late," _What? That's it?_

"That wasn't my fault! You can't expect me to learn my way around here after only a few days of living here,"

"Actually I can and I did. And then you got yourself lost,"

"That wasn't my fault either! Yuri was the one who brought me there! You know that," But Neji just continued.

"You managed to make an enemy in a few days,"

"We're ninja. It's what we do,"

"You let your enemy deceive you and get you in much possible trouble."

"She told me she knew where you were. I didn't want to turn up that chance if the only other way would make me more late."

"You didn't even fight back when Mizu tried to take advantage of you," Neji finished.

"I…I didn't know who he was…I didn't want to hurt him and then later find out that he's probably some ambassador from another village…," Neji shrugged and started for the door again. Tenten started yelling.

"You listen here, Hyuuga Neji! This is the only thing I'll own up to and the only thing you can put blame on me for,"

Neji stopped and turned around, smirking from amusement.

"What?" But he was cut off as Tenten began to charge him. _Shoot, she's gonna kill me…_

Tenten grabbed the front of his robe but instead of 'killing him', she yanked his robe down with incredible force forcing his lips to hers. Tenten leaned her body against him trapping him against the wall behind them. Her tongue entered between his lips harshly teasing his while pushing up against his body. The pressure between them increased when his body responded to every curve of her body. _Damn hormones…_

"Ew…this is so cute it makes me wanna puke,"

Tenten reluctantly, and to the secret displeasure of Neji, stopped and they both looked toward the voice. The newcomer was somewhat taller and older than Neji. She had long black hair that was separated into two braids. She was smirking. Beside her stood another girl who was obviously her twin, except she had a more rebellious side. Her hair was waist long and ended in curving ringlets down her back. Flashy hair, tight clothes, bitchy like attitude, the works. She was smirking also. _Is this all this family can do? Smirk! Really, the least they can do is really smile._

"Umm…who are you?" Tenten asked. She hadn't let go of Neji and was pleased to feel that his hands were still around her waist. This time the rebellious-looking twin spoke up.

"I'm Hyuuga Hana and this is Ryu, we're Neji-sama's cousins." _More cousins! _Once again, Neji removed his hands from Tenten and straightened up. He and his cousins seemed to have another staring contest.

"How long have you been standing there?" Neji asked. Ryu, the braids girl,smirked. _Again._

"Enough to know that you'regirl was the one that started it. She's got a cute wild side. If you hadn't gotten to her first I wouldn't mind having a little bit of her," Ryu said looking Tenten up and down. Tenten's jaw dropped.

"Wh-what? Are…are you…gay?" Tenten asked Ryu disbelieving. Hana doubled up in loud laughter and out of the corner of her eye she could see Neji struggling not to laugh. Ryu scowled.

"I'm a guy."

Hana fell to the ground breathing for air while Neji turned away smiling. Tenten just shrugged.

"Oh…well, honest mistake." Tenten replied.

After all three Hyuuga had contained themselves; Neji spoke up in his calm voice again.

"Can you please go away now? We're really busy at the moment," Neji said referring to the etiquette lessons.

"Sure, we'll let you go back to your sick little game of tongue-of-war. You two looked really into it." Ryu said. A faint pink spread over Neji's face as they left still laughing. It took all of Tenten to refrain from blushing too.

"Um…back to dancing?" They said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my faithful readers! I kno this chapter is a little short and crappy but i hope you all had a good laugh. As usual skool is taking up lots of my time so i can hardly keep up with writing anything. really its around 4 in the morning nd i had to sneak on so anyways id better make this quick! nd that part about Tenten suddenly feeling sorry for Yuri? I was just listening to one of my favorite songs at the time: Everything I'm Not by the Veronicas. U kno its practically the same problem. Except Tenten is the girl that Neji obviously wants and Tenten is the one who takes Neji away from Yuri. Dont worry Yuri is still a BITCH!**

**update of my life?**

**well...i got a scholarship! really cool! i mean i kno i look like an idiot onthe outside but i'm really smart! (jjk) but now i haveta attend a three day conference...which means i haveta skip my game this saturday...oh well...**

**anyways please review!**


	9. A Budding Romance under the Sakura Trees

**A/N: hey guys in asnwer to some of ur questions? Hana is the girl twin. The rebellious girl with curly hair nd tight clothes.Ryu is the guy twin. The guy with two braids. And Yuri's name****means lily. Anyways...back to the chapter**

**A Budding Romanceunder the Sakura Trees**

Tenten held Shinrai's hand as they walked through the streets of Kohoha. Tenten was looking for something to wear for the banquet. All this excitement about the wedding had gotten out and everyone in Konoha had been giving out congrats and offering to help with anything.

"Tenten, you've passed by this stall a few times already. Please, rest and have some of my ramen." Tenten glanced at the owner and smiled.

"Yes, thank you. Shinrai, are you hungry? Let's eat," Tenten lifted Shinrai onto a stool and talked with the owner, Tsukiko, during the wait.

"She's so adorable." Tsukiko said stirring a pot.

"Thank you," Tenten felt a little awkward taking credit for Gaara and his wife but could do nothing about it.

"So, what have you planned so far for the wedding?"

"Oh, we haven't started planning yet. Right now, we're just settling down." Tsukiko placed bowls in front of her customers. Shinrai began to noisily slurp up the ramen. Tsukiko and Tenten laughed.

Near the end of the day, Tenten managed to find a proper kimono for the banquet. The kimono was a lilac color. It was a simple, long sleeved robe that ended with a flowing hem.

"Come, Shinrai, let's go home." Tenten called as shopkeepers fussed over her. Suddenly, Shinrai broke into a run leaving her behind. Running after her, Tenten saw other citizens watching. "Shinrai, where are you going? Please, stop,"

Tenten followed her onto a dirt road. Looking around, Tenten saw that the road she was on led away from the village gates. It led into the forest. She saw Shinrai run in through a worn path. Tenten ran after her and soon caught up. Shinrai was crouching behind a large bush and was watching something through the leaves. Tenten knelt and whispered, "Shinrai, what are you looking at? We need to get home," Shinrai pointed through the bush. Tenten looked where she was pointing and gasped.

In the shadows was a small lake. And suspended over the lake was a bridge. Two figures stood there, a couple, obviously. The figures stood in the shadows of the sakura trees above. The two looked like they were talking. The girl laughed about something. Then the boy turned and hugged her from behind. Tenten felt her cheeks flush as she watched the romance unfold. The girl turned in her partner's arms and tiptoed to kiss his lips. Sakura petals floated down surrounding the couple as the wind blew through. Sunlight filtered through illuminating the clearing and most importantly, the couple. Tenten gasped. She knew she was caught.

Her gasp alerted the amazing hearing senses of the Uchiha prodigy. Turning swiftly, Sasuke searched the brush with his Sharingan. His eyes landed on Tenten and Shinrai cowering in the shadows, or at least Tenten was cowering. Tenten stood up and climbed out from behind the leaves.

"Umm…hello…Sasuke. Sakura," Tenten greeted the pink haired kunoichi as she stepped out from behind Sasuke. A pink tinge crept upSakura's face.

A few minutes later, Tenten, Shinrai, Sakura, and Sasuke all sat at a table in front of a café. They were catching up on old news.

"How is life in the Hyuuga clan?" Sakura asked Tenten from across the table.

"Fine. Everything is luxury. Well, except for some arrogant people that I live with," Tenten muttered. Sakura laughed. "I've had to challenge Hinata to a spar just to get accepted within the clan." Sakura stopped laughing now. She looked concerned.

"Who won?"

"I did."

"Are the two of you…okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. Fortunately, Hinata knows the situation we're in." At least we're still friends, Tenten thought. "Also, the whole clan itself is huge. Have you noticed that the only Hyuuga we see outside of the manor are Hinata and Neji? But once inside the manor, it's like a village of its own." Tenten said exasperated. They chatted a little bit more about the arrogant person, Yuri, who's been giving Tenten a hard time.

"If that bitch messes with you in front of me I'll give her hell to pay!" Sakura declared.

"Thanks, you guys are the best. Anyways, we have to go. There's this huge banquet tomorrow that we're preparing for right now," Tenten made to get up but Sakura grabbed her hand.

"Banquet? What banquet?"

"Sorry, Sakura but I think that this banquet is only for the Hyuuga clan."

"Whatever, we're going anyway!" Tenten knew she wouldn't be able to talk Sakura out of it and so left after bidding them good-bye.

Tenten had just closed the door to her home when someone knocked on it again. Sighing, Tenten opened the door to see Hana standing there. At first Tenten had thought she was a servant as she was wearing a proper kimono but after seeing the excessive piercing and the angry frown on her face, she was able to follow who was who.

"Hello, Hana, can I help you?"

"Hiashi-sama said to put something decent on and look presentable. We're all supposed to go to the guest compound. The Hyuuga clans from the other villages have arrived."

**Neji and Tenten**

"Neji, are all those people supposed to be staring at me? It feels like I'm having a staring contest with all of them at the same time." Tenten whispered nervously in her cushioned seat next to him. Just a minute ago, all the members from abroad had filed through the door and were now claiming seats. Those who had managed to find seats with their groups were now staring at her intensely.

"In a way, you are." Neji whispered reassuringly. He placed his hand protectively over hers.

"Well, I think I'm losing," Tenten muttered. Tenten realized that soon she's going to have more jealous enemies to handle. Some girls throughout the room were glaring daggers at her. Hiashi stood up as the last sat down.

"Welcome, all of the Hyuuga. Once again, we meet together as one united family. Friendships are renewed, rivalry flared, and new additions to the family have been made." Hiashi glanced at Tenten and Shinrai. "But, recently new tribes have been formed throughout other villages. Please, excuse my vigilance, but come forward and let us know you're origin."

Groups of Hyuuga from different villages stepped forward individually and introduced themselves. Apparently some were old groups that Hiashi already knew. Then the groups from newer villages came up and were introduced to the head of the clan and the successor. Tenten and Shinrai wouldn't be introduced until the next night, at the banquet. After a few hours of introduction and chatting, everyone was allowed to retire.

The family of three returned to their home and soon Shinrai was fast asleep. Tenten and Neji stayed up talking into the night.

"Neji, the whole clan is so immense." Tenten said, impressed.

"Hnn…,"

"I ran into Sakura and Sasuke today…," Tenten tried a different subject. She knew Neji couldn't stand Sasuke.

"What about them?"

Tenten smiled triumphantly; she rolled on her side to face him.

"They're together now,"

Neji smirked.

"So Uchiha's settling down, too,"

"Yes, I suppose. Sakura's wish is finally coming true." Tenten looked at him. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Neji, if we hadn't had this mission, if we don't have to get married, what would happen?"

"I wouldn't become successor straightaway. As successor, I wait until Hiashi dies before assuming the title. But as soon as I marry, Hiashi's retirement draws near."

**The next day**

"Tenten, get up. We have to get ready." The voice sounded so urgent. But she was so sleepy.

"Tenten, it's six in the evening! You have thirty minutes to get ready!" Tenten shot out of bed and opened her eyes. Hinata held up the lilac dress she had bought yesterday. Hinata was ready. She wore a black kimono with red hems and cuffs.

"Why did I sleep so long?" Tenten asked. Hinata shrugged.

"Please, dress up. We'll be late!"

Tenten ran in and out of her shower. She threw her dress on, brushed her hair dry, and only allowed Hinata to put some eyeliner on her before going into the kitchen.

"I think I missed breakfast and lunch today. I'm hungry." Tenten explained. She had only managed a sandwich when the front door opened. It was Neji. He looked so handsome wearing a white traditional Hyuuga robe. Tenten had never seen him look so regal.

"Tenten, are you ready?"

She nodded and after brushing her teeth, joined Neji at the door. Shinrai wouldn't be going to the banquet. Tenten followed Neji through the hallways.

"Why didn't you wake me? You made me miss lunch!" Tenten complained. Neji chuckled.

"You're a deep sleeper. I did try to wake you."

They reached the banquet doors. Music filtered from inside. Neji offered her his arm and she placed her arm through his. Guards on either sides of the door opened it to admit them. The music stopped as everyone turned to look at them.

"Look, she must be the girl everyone is talking about."

"Neji's getting married?"

"Oh, she's so pretty."

Tenten smiled. She was the result of ten minute work. They walked up to the table where Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, and surprisingly Naruto all sat. They took their seats.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked. Naruto grinned. He looked normal in a formal black robe.

"I'm here as Hinata's date."

Hiashi stood up to address the room.

"I'm sure all of you have been wondering who this exceptional beauty is." Hiashi started. Tenten blushed. "I'm very proud to introduce to you our greatest addition to the family." The audience clapped and Neji stood up as the music started. He offered Tenten his hand.

Tenten frowned.

"What? Where…,"

"It's time to show everyone how well you dance," Neji said with a smirk. Nervous as hell, Tenten took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Falling into the familiar stance, Tenten allowed him to steer her across the floor. Gradually, more couples rose and joined them to dance. Hinata and Naruto were one of the first.

"Stop shaking. You're doing fine, Tenten." Neji whispered in her ear. Neji knew Tenten wouldn't stop shaking until they got off the floor and so he guided her to the edge. Then, Neji led her to the windows that opened up to the balconies.

The fresh air did Tenten good. At least she didn't have to meet anyone yet.

"Why were you so nervous? You didn't even make any mistakes," Neji reasoned.

"Good thing we stuck to the lessons instead of another match of tongue-of-war," Tenten teased.

"What? Tongue-of-war? Since when?" A voice asked above them. Glancing up, they spotted Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Shikamaru sitting on branches of the sakura trees next to the balcony.

"Nothing. How did you get onto the grounds?" Neji asked.

"The guards were distracted." Ino mumbled. She looked really tired.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?" Tenten asked. Ino smiled and shook her head.

"No way, I wouldn't miss this show for anything."

"Hey, that's not fair! Naruto gets to go to the banquet?" Sakura yelled. They all turned to look through the window and see Hinata and Naruto still dancing across the floor.

"Forget about it. This is boring." Shikamaru muttered.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's so watch a movie." Sakura suggested. She, Ino, and Shikamaru disappeared.

"So, Uchiha, finally found yourself a woman?" Neji asked smirking. Sasuke scowled and disappeared. Tenten laughed and looked back at the room full of Hyuuga.

"You know, I'm not sure I want to go back in there just yet. I hate dancing in front of a lot of people." Tenten said anxiously tugging at her hair. Neji twirled the strand of hair straying from the rest and tucked it behind her ear.

"At least dance with me then?" He whispered.

Neji slipped his arms around her and smiled as she laid her head against his cheek. A wind blew through the night and floating sakura petals danced around them. The full moon illuminated them as they danced.

* * *

**A/N:hey guys! hope u liked this chapter. i kno it sucked nd all but i didnt have alot of time to make it perfect. exams! geez, the pressure us students go through! anyways please review!**


	10. She's Gone!

I'm sooo sorry for no update!!! This chapter sucks but this was the best i could do! i wanted to get it in today!! so i'll definitely update more by this week!!

* * *

**She's Gone?!**

"What's it like being the wife of a powerful and handsome guy?" Ino asked sarcastically. She sat on the foot of her bed polishing her toenails. Tenten sat across from her sipping hot chocolate.

"It's ok…I guess. Nothing special…," she muttered.

"Nothing special, c'mon! You've been dreaming about this day since we were girls! And now that you have it…it's nothing special?" Sakura asked, perplexed. She lay on Ino's bed flipping through magazines. It was another one of their cherished sleepovers; with a new addition to the group. Shinrai lay curled up beside Ino staring at her tiny toes and then at Ino's.

"It's not that…it's just that…I never imagined it to turn out this way! I mean…I don't even know if he really loves me…or if he's just acting. This mission…I thought it would benefit the both of us…and Shinrai, too." Tenten smiled lovingly at her adoptive daughter. "But, it's just left me even more confused than I was before! I think I preferred loving him from afar than being his wife and not knowing!"

"Don't worry, Tenten. He may as well love you as much as you love him," Sakura offered. She picked up a brush from floor beside Ino and beckoned to Shinrai. "You're so lucky that at least Gaara-sama chose you as Shinrai's protector." Sakura continued when Shinrai plopped down into her lap. "She's so beautiful."

Ino nodded. "Just like her mother."

"Both mothers…," Tenten finished.

Tenten awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She sat up groggily. _Where…? Oh, that's right…Ino's place. _Tenten sniffed the air and smiled at the warm aroma of something heavenly. She heard faint laughter coming from the kitchen. Slipping on her robe she followed the hallways and entered the kitchen to see Ino, Sakura, and Shinrai in the midst of a food fight. All three girls were drenched in egg yolk and pancake mix. Shinrai laughed happily and watched as Ino and Sakura screamed and threw more unknown substances at each other.

"Ino, Sakura, what's going on?" Tenten asked. She couldn't help but to smile at the hilarious sight.

"Oh, Tenten! Did we wake you? We were trying to be as quiet as possible…," Sakura gasped and set to work scrubbing her skin.

"That is until you decided to throw the bowl of eggs at me!" Ino accused.

"Bowl of eggs?! I didn't throw anything at you until you threw the pancake batter at me!"

Tenten laughed and proceeded to wipe up the sticky mess on Shinrai's face.

"I think I have an idea of who started this fight."

Everyone turned to look at Shinrai and couldn't help but to laugh at her innocent smile.

Tenten and Shinrai walked hand in hand down the road of the village. They had finally had their breakfast after about two hours of cleaning of Ino's kitchen. And now they were on their way home. Vendors still called out to the two as they walked the streets.

"No, thank you. We've already eaten." Tenten said to one of the vendors. She almost tripped when a strong force pulled on her sleeve. "Wha? Shinrai, what's wrong?"

Shinrai lifted her arms, frowning. Tenten lifted her up and held her close, but suddenly held Shinrai at arm's length.

"Shinrai, you're burning up!" Tenten gingerly placed her palm on Shinrai's neck and forehead. It felt like touching fire. "Oh my, we've got to see a doctor!"

Picking Shinrai up and holding her close, Tenten ran all the way back to the Hyuuga compound. She didn't stop running until she kicked open the door of her home. Neji jumped in surprise. He had been in the middle of meditating.

"Tenten, what's going on? I didn't expect you for another half hour…," He stopped short upon seeing the now unconscious Shinrai.

"Neji, she's burning up! I don't know what to do!" Tears spilled out as she panicked. She wasn't even a real mother! What could she do?

"Tenten, calm down. We'll take her to a doctor." Neji took her arm and together the three of them soon found themselves at the Hyuuga family doctor, Hyuuga Saru.

"Give me a moment to check her." And Saru left them alone.

"Tenten, calm down. Everything will be alright." Neji assured her. Tenten sat on the far end of the couch still tearing.

"Neji, I don't think I'm ready for this. Being a mother…," Tenten murmured. She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Tenten…,"

"Tenten, look at me."

But she didn't move. Neji reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. He turned her around and let her lean into him. "Tenten, stop worrying. Nothing will go wrong. I promise."

Tenten sniffed and burrowed further into his shoulder. She loved the way he smelled. Like coconuts and beach air. His hand found its way around her shoulder and he left it. It felt so good to just be able to hold her. Minutes passed and neither moved. Neither wanted to break the enchanting embrace and the loving atmosphere. Minutes turned to hours and soon Tenten had fallen asleep.

Neji looked down on her and smiled at the sight. Her hair had unraveled and now lay about her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly. Dry tears had made tracks on her cheeks and even left a dark print on his robe. Neji leaned into her and pressed a kiss to her mouth and then to her tear stained cheeks. He continued to watch her and listen to her inhale deeply; clutching at his hand with every tiny movement.

There was a creaking of a door and Saru poked his head out of the office.

"Neji-sama, Tenten-chan?" He called questioningly. Neji patted Tenten's shoulder.

"What? Oh, Shinrai…," Tenten slurred. She blinked and looked up into Neji's eyes. "Is she alright?"

"Follow me." Saru said opening the door wider. Tenten followed fearfully. Neji closed the door after her and both turned to Saru.

"Shinrai-chan just had a little fever. It was nothing very serious." He informed them. Tenten breathed a sigh of relief. She squeezed Neji's hand and smiled for the first time in a while. Neji's heart lifted upon seeing her smile again. It warmed his heart to see it.

"Thank goodness." Tenten murmured. She glanced at Shinrai who lay sleeping on the mattress.

"I think, that just to be safe, she stay the night in the infirmary. It would do well to keep her monitored."

"But if it's not serious, then why?" Tenten asked.

"Just to be sure; after all, she is from the Sand. There might be some kind of illness from there that we don't know about."

"Oh…alright, then. I suppose this is for the best…," Tenten murmured.

Later that night, Tenten and Neji lay in bed, ready to sleep. But Tenten just couldn't find the peace to sleep. Anxiously she threw off the covers and strode to the window. She opened the windows and leaned against the balcony. The air was fresh and smelled so pure. The moon was full and provided enough light for her to see across the Hyuuga grounds. It felt so tranquil and quiet.

Hands circled her shoulders and hugged her from behind.

"Tenten, why are you so worried?" Neji asked huskily. His arms tightened around her, enveloping her and warming her. Tenten let herself sink into his embrace.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. Gaara-sama trusted me to be her mother. I just…don't want her to get hurt…,"

"You're being a great mother. I'm sure Gaara-sama wouldn't have any other person look after his daughter than you." A chill went down her spine as Neji softly kissed her cheek. Tenten turned in his arms and looked into his opaque eyes; unable to interpret any emotion from them.

"Tenten, come to bed. I promise you everything will be fine. We'll see Shinrai in the morning."

Tenten nodded and allowed Neji to steer her back into bed. She close her eyes until Neji's arms wrapped around her again.

They awoke to frenzied poundings of knocking. Tenten threw off the covers again and ran to the door. She opened it to find Saru panting heavily and about to knock again.

"I'm sorry, Tenten-sama. But something's happened!"

"What's the meaning of this, Saru? Can't you see that some people are trying to sleep?" Neji asked annoyed.

"Neji-sama, something's happened! I couldn't stop her!"

"Tell me, Saru! What has happened?!" Tenten asked, hysteria taking over.

"Shinrai, she's gone!"


End file.
